the end of days as we know them
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: the first sequal to the summoing. It follows directly on from where the first left off
The end of days as we know them (the sequel to the Summoner)

Chapter 1

That moment Fushimi steals your shampoo/ getting the band back together.

At the end of the summoning a lot had happened the guys bar a few moved out, Thor made up with Loki and I got the demon of my dreams. What you are about to read next Is what happens soon after by which I mean like two days after they move out. You are warned It Is going to be another bumpy ride who knows what Will happen next.

Two days after they move out.

'Guys stop stealing all my shampoo, it's expensive' I whine

'It was him' Yata says pointing at Fushimi

I throw the empty bottle at Fushimi which bounces of his head.

'what happened this time' Elysia says

'he stole my shampoo again' I say

'you know you can buy more' Ceil tells me

'Fushimi stop using her shampoo' Yata says

'why Is there so much noise' Shizuo asks

I just look at them a stalk off in search of Sebastian who has disappeared on me and Ceil.

'yes my young lady' Sebastian asks

I just look at him plus nab a cookie off the plate he Is putting them on. It's a chocolate chip one not my favourite but It Will do.

'I already bought you more shampoo If that's why you sulking' Sebastian tells me handing me bag

I take It and he has, see I have the best demon a demon girl could wish for.

'Lauren phone' Munakta calls

I take the phone off him and answer It.

'Loki what do you want' I ask

'Pop Tarts.' He said sounding sad and depressed.

'no I do not have any Pop Tarts' I say hanging up

'good morning my lord' Sebastian says

'you have to share him' Mikoto tells me

Today we are going to see the guys and I cannot wait though I won't admit that I have been missing them I won't.

'you have missed them' Celty says

'She has haven't you' Jiro says

I face plant a beanbag to hide myself.

'what are you doing' Asks Shinra

'looks like she is trying to hide herself' Elysia says

'come on I have cookies' Ceil tells me

The magic word well one the other is Sebastian.

'also they have me' Sebastian calls

'If you don't want him I Will have him back' Ceil tells me

'he Is mine' I growl

'oh look she's alive' Fushimi says

I hold my arms out. He Will pick me up If I give him the demon puppy dog eyes enough.

'really' Sebastian sighs but picks me up

'you're stuck with both of them forever' Jiro reminds him

'oh dear you have two spoiled people to look after' Elysia chuckles

'well if I couldn't do this I wouldn't be simply one hell of a butler or one hell of a boyfriend' He says

I resit the serious temptation to throw something at him. Barely.

'Time to go guys' Shinra says escorting us out the door

Celty and shinra take her shadow horse, then we take Elysia's Honda and my beetle. She has Fushimi, Yata, Mikoto and Munakta. I have Shizuo, Izya, Sebastian and Ceil. Jiro borrows Elysia's bike and takes Mimiko and Kitoro with him.

Celty takes lead I follow Elysia coming last.

When we get there I am ambushed by a giant group hug so Is Elysia I had no Idea that we are so loved.

I walk in then also nearly pass out. It Is actually really tidy.

'I missed you' babbles Italy

'he has been like this for two days' Loki tells us

I chuckle rather evilly.

'ok she has become even more demon like' Shiro says

'Oh that um no I haven't' I say

'you have' Izya tells me

'ok I have' I admit

'come through we have made breakfast' France says

'there are cookies' Jack tells me

I nab yet another cookie while Sebastian just sort of looks at me. This time Its oat and raisin my favourite. Yes, finally! I like cookies do not judge.

'Guys' Grell screams

'you seem happy' Elysia says

'now we are all here hang on where Is Mikoto and Munakta' asks Yata

'right here' Mikoto tells him

'well me and shinra have something to tell you' Celty says

Me -I am thinking weird human /dulahan babies for some reason not what actually comes next. Though those babies would be so cool.

'we are getting married' Shinra says

Me -another wedding. Hum I wonder how to plan this one the last one went so well.

'I am so happy' I say running around in circles maybe I have had too much sugar

'I can tell, some one stop her' Shinra says

'I have got her' Sebastian says

'no more cookies for you' Adrian says

I am a demon on sugar rush It Is awesome I mean souls are good but this Is better.

'It Is such a good thing she doesn't demon as much' America says

'GUYS' Mikoto yells

'I did nothing' I say before falling into a sugar low and drooling on Sebastian

'aw she Is so cute' Neko announces

'don't call her cute' Yata warns

'I AM NOT CUTE' I yell

'you have awakened my young lady' Sebastian says

'It saves you having to do It' Marinette says

'who woke me up' Grumbles Germany

They all look at me then Neko.

'mew my fault' Neko moans

'well what do you think to the wedding' Celty asks

'one thing' Elysia says

'you have to somehow where a dress' I say

'deal' Celty agrees

'look at you guys' Thor says

'are you staying' Fushimi asks

'yep I am I did defy orders letting Loki go' Thor says

'you guys It's not even 10 am' Jiro says

Yes, Shizuo and Izya are already kissing though I can't say much as I'm am already curled up in Sebastian's arms.

'you know demons seduce people, like you' Will says

'I am a demon and I wanted to be a demon' I mumble

'are you sure' Will asks

'yes' I mutter

'do not put me down' I say

'I wasn't going to' Sebastian says handing me over to Munakta

'ok that Is cheating' Elysia says

'well I am Ceils butler as well' Sebastian says

'Put me down' I say

I glare at Sebastian I love him though.

'These are for you' I say chucking Loki a box

'you had Pop Tarts' England says hugging me

'guys something very bad' Lucy tells us

It's a note from the most terrifying alliance I have ever known yes CK and The Angel have joined forces I am sure we killed these guys already.

'we already killed them' I say

I Will take part in this but not for Sebastian but for Ceil to keep my promise/ pledge. For those who do not know in the event of the death of Sebastian I take over his duties also the contact he up holds with Ceil.

'what does It actually say' Asks Mimiko

Hay all of you

We are back, we Will have our revenge.

You know who we mean If you hand them over we Will let you live.

CK and The Angel

'I Will go for you guys' I tell them

'no you won't' Elysia replies

'they want me, Sebastian the three kings' I say

'NO' Ceil tells me

I am powerless when It comes to Ceil after all I promised to uphold his contract If needed.

'you are not going' Sebastian says hugging me

'forgive me' Sebastian tells me

'why do you say that' I ask

The last thing I feel Is sharp pain that Is It. Darn It I have a very sneaky, evil boyfriend ah no wonder we are the perfect match for each other.

I know It hurt him as well but still I Will get him back. Even though I love him I Will.

'where Is he' I growl

He wouldn't leave not unless ordered to by Ceil as he would feel bad If he did.

'stay still' Shinra says

'I know why you did It but you could have just stopped me' I tell him

'of course I am here I wouldn't leave you' Sebastian tells me

See I knew he was there.

'I Will just leave you two alone' Shinra says

'keep Ceil out' Sebastian tells him

He hands me a cookie though apparently I am not allowed them. It's even oat and raisin he must feel bad. Though demons aren't meant to have feelings. He takes my hand.

He says nothing a just sits next to me on the bed.

He finally speaks.

'I did It as I wasn't about to let you do anything that reckless' He tells me

'that not sure what to call them killed you almost twice!' I snap

'they almost killed you as well' He points out

Apparently everyone was eavesdropping as Italy comes falling through the door.

'GET OUT' I YELL

'THAT INCLUDES YOU CEIL' I snap

'Ok then' Ceil backs out of the door

'you know they are still out there' I chuckle

Sebastian picks me up and sits me on his lap.

'Come in then we know you are there' Sebastian sighs

I pick up my sword which Is what he must have stabbed me with no wonder It hurts' so much.

'you had my sword' I growl I won't stab him with It as It Will hurt me as well.

The others come In.

'It serves you right It hurt you as well' Ceil says

'If she dumps you I won't blame her' Shizuo says

'I am not dumping him' I chuckle

'oh you are not, that's good then' Sebastian tells me

'kiss me then I really wont dump you' I Say

So he does Ceil covers his eyes at this point.

'really guys, just why' Jiro says

'maybe she has ruined my butler' Ceil grumbles

'right though no more stabbing her, without a good cause' Howl says

I am more loved than Sebastian.

'I Will buy you a new dress I promise' Ceil tells me

'ok what are we going to about those two evil villains running around' Stamata asks

'hay you can I have a hug' Elysia asks and she gets a hug

'carry me' I demand

'You made a diva demon' Celty says

'no he stabbed me so he owes me bigtime' I tell her

'Munakta as I trust you would you help me' I ask

He takes me from Sebastian and helps me stand If I could I would escape.

'we need to fight them on neutral ground' Elysia says

I double over Sebastian couldn't have stabbed me that badly. Though I realise Sebastian Is as well. The world sways I get caught by what I think Is Yata no clue who catches Sebastian.

'what the heck Is wrong with them' Asks Ceil

'I think that colourless king had something to do with It look at the kings' Shinra says

'he was targeting them not you Ceil' Fushimi says

'plus they must know about our bond by know' I say

'you're alive' France says hugging me

'careful she Is broken' Elysia says

Sebastian Is next to me; he does not look good. Though he looks up when he hears my voice.

'hay you' I say

'that's all you have to say' Ceil says

I get myself up leaning on Elysia. Prussia helps up Sebastian.

'we can't fight him' Loki says

'we have one demon and no kings' Mimiko says

'you have three demons two are just a tad broken' Shinra points out

'I am fine' Heading for the door

'no get away from there' Yata says guiding me back

'I am fine' snaps me

'what happened' Mikoto ask

'The colourless king' I reply

Mikoto wraps his arm around Munakta.

'hay come on wake up' Mikoto says

'I am awake' Munakta mumbles

I give up and drop myself to the floor next to Sebastian who has also given up. The look Ceil gives us Is that of someone who Is half mad but not entirely mad.

'I blame him' I say

'who me' Sebastian asks

'not you, him' I say

'me' Shiro says

'yes you he Is after you' Elysia says

'actually he Is after you two as well' Yata reminds me

'I am going' I groan

'no not going to happen' Shizuo says picking me up

'If they can go so can I' I say

They not they Will not win I am stubborn as anything.

'they don't know what you look like anymore' Yata says to Shiro

'that Is true' Shiro says

We have no plan and yes we are totally going to just wing It which actually might work better than last time.

I walk out with Sebastian he hands over the sword I claimed from The Angel though likely the bothersome thing has another one by know.

'look who the cat dragged out' CK chuckles

'not here' Mikoto says

'unfortunately you do not make the rules' The Angel says

'ok not near the house' Yata says

They allow this and we go to If you thought the woods you are right gold star for you maybe I am the sarcastic demon and Ceil Being the diva.

'what are you thinking about' Elysia asks

'am I a diva or am I the sarcastic one' I ask

'the sarcastic one' Elysia replies

'right are you happy know' CK asks (Colourless king)

'not really' Admits Fushimi

'you guys are you sure this Is a good Idea' Jiro asks

'no Its an Insane Idea' I say

'demon' The Angel says

'which one of us, you know there are three of us' Ceil asks

'Me Is who they are after' I say

'Ceil order Sebastian not to Interfere please' I ask

'Sebastian in the name of my defiled family and in the name of Lauren I order you not to Interfere' Ceil tells him

'as you wish my young lord' Sebastian agrees

'ok she really Is Insane' Mikoto says

I draw my sword the others step back even CK It's like they want to know the outcome.

'stop taking bets' Shinra tells Izya

'sorry' Shizuo says

I begin to fight The Angel again I mean I need to actually kill It this time I really do.

'Is that my sword' The Angel asks

'maybe, maybe not' I reply

Hang on Idea time, I stab The Angel Ironically with Its own sword. It actually works and this time yes one dead angel definitely.

'oh that didn't work out then' CK says

'It looks like you're on your own again' Howl says

'Oh I Will be fine on my own' CK grins

'he Isn't on his own Is he' I ask

'no he Is not' Iwafune Tenkei aka the grey king says

'uh oh' I squeak

'me as well' Hisui Nagare aka the green king

'what Is this welcome to the end of the world month' Elysia asks

Me I just be like well on the bright side at least I am Immortal.

'hang on can I just answer this before our death match' I ask

'Sure' Tenkei says

'Thanks, yes mum I know' I answer

'I am Immortal I Will be fine, yes I Will give you to him' I mutter

'yes I Will look after her I promise' Sebastian says hanging up

'ok that Is just weird' Elysia says

'the fact she Is Immortal and that her mother still worries' Jiro replies

'are you guys done' CK asks

'yes we are' Mikoto answers

Then all hell breaks loose maybe that Is a bad expression but hay I can get away with It.

'shinra' Celty yells

'you monster' Celty yells

Wow never seen Celty this angry before.

'that Is my boyfriend you're a moron' Celty

'Celty keep focus' Shizuo tells her

'guys what about a truce' Munakta suggests

'I suppose so that would work' I say

'apologise to shinra' Mikoto says

'we are very sorry I don't know what got into us' CK admits

'ah see lots of new friends' Italy yells

'you Will get used to him' Germany says

'what are you two doing' Izya asks me

'nothing' I Say kissing Sebastian

'one thing why Is she kissing him' Asks Yuri

'that Is her boyfriend' Jiro says

'ok' says Sukuna

'Ok a demon with a demon boyfriend' Nagare Asks

'yes' I say

'cool I always wanted to meet a demon' Nagare tells me

'well we have three of them' Canada says

'also three vampires' Loki adds

'what Is wrong with you people the first thing you do Is tell them your name not what species you are' Ceil grumbles

'oh and two gods' Thor says

Unfortunately, during this time, we so didn't notice what who had turned up.

'roman' Elysia yells

I have no ear drums left thanks for that BFF.

'also we have brought back like 7 dead people back' England says

'your fault' Prussia says

Shinra has woken up know and he Is fine.

Me I am still standing by sword in hand just in case I have to kill anything or anyone.

'can we go back Inside know' Asks Mimiko

We go back Inside.

'hang on where the hell Is Fushimi' Yata says

'where Is Sukuna' Asks Yuri

An almighty crash outside gives It away.

'uh oh' Kitoro says

I have to agree with that statement they apparently are finishing the battle they didn't get to finish.

Yata sighs and goes to deal with his husband.

'stop fighting you two' Munakta says

'shut up you old Barstead' Sukuna says

'Get away from my husband' Yata yells

That stops him. Their faces are like what the Fuck Is going on.

'when did Yata and Fushimi get married' Asks Nagare

'yes when' Echo's Tenkei

'what day Is It' I ask

'Wednesday' Will tells me

'about a week then' I say

'who actually married them' roman ask

'I did' Elysia admits

'anything else you want to tell us' Yuri

I look at Mikoto and Munakta.

'we are also with each other' Mikoto admits

'so are me and England' Loki says

'me and Will' Grell says

'me and him' Izya tells them

'us as well' Hungary says

'most of you are dating' Yuri says

'Yes we are' I say

'Yata and Fushimi' Nagare ponders

'It's not just you that Is really confused' shiro tells him

'shiro It Is you' Tenkei says

'yes I got my original body back finally' Shiro smiles

Yata drags away Fushimi then hugs him.

'they do suit each other' Yuri says

I am laughing so hard know I have to turn and burry my face into Sebastian. I am actually shaking.

'are you alight' Sebastian asks

'yes I am fine' I say

'come here, you're a weird demon' Fushimi says and I get a hug

'what Is that for' I say

'being the best demon friend a guy could have' Fushimi tells me

'what are you trying to tell us' Elysia says getting hugged by Yata

'that we love you' Yata says

'I sort of destroyed your car Lauren' Yata tells me

'no not the beetle' Fushimi tells me

'YOU KILLED MY MORGEN' I YELL

'You might want to run' Elysia suggests

'I love you so Its ok' I reply

'wow she Is getting really good at controlling herself' Shiro says

'that would be as she gets her Sebastian privileges taken away If not' Ceil chuckles

'It works though, my young lady come here' Sebastian calls

'wow he really loves her' Tenkei says

'we needed to keep her calm' Munakta says

'I was the way to do this' Sebastian says

'I love you the most' I say

'I love you forever' Sebastian says

'ok he wins' I reply

With that we turn to something more Important.

Chapter 2

That moment or day or week It takes you to realise summoning anime people to life Is not a good Idea.

We all go back to ours for some reason I do not know why also I when they get off the bus the bus diver looks so confused.

'I sort of charmed him' Loki admits'

'I let him' Thor tells us

I sigh and wander off in search of cookies I Will find them. Only to find I seem to I can't find them Sebastian must have hidden them.

I give up.

'hay mates' Bunny says handing me a chocolate egg

I win oh wait no Sebastian confiscates It.

'you need souls my dear not cookies and chocolate' He tells me with a smile

'oh I hate you sometimes' I growl

'any way what else did you want to tell us' Jiro asks Yata

'we might adopt a kid' Fushimi says

Yes, I can be the awesome demon aunt who teaches that kid so much stuff they shouldn't.

'You are not If we do, teaching them anything' Yata tells me and Elysia

'would we' Elysia asks

'we have only just met you but yes' Nagare tells us

'you are really bad Influences' Jiro agrees

Just because he thinks It's not a good Idea for Kitoro to have a sword of his own.

'Like that time you gave Kitoro a sword' Ceil says reading my mind

'what did you do?!' Shinra asks

'gave Kitoro a sword and Jiro didn't agree' Elysia admits

'It was mostly my Idea' I say

They look at me like I am mad, hay It's not my fault If they are not demons like me.

'wow you are the best person to trust with a child' Jack says with sarcasm

'what Is ow the matter with you ow that hurts' I moan

'what Is wrong' Shinra asks

'I have no Idea' Tooth says

Shizuo catches me as whatever this Is It's not just me It's Sebastian as well ok this Is not good.

I don't know what happens next but I wake up in my old room Elysia next to me.

'you're awake' She gasps

'someone has something to answer for' I groan

'It's not me It …' I Stop short

I know who It Is, I cry admittedly a demon shouldn't cry.

'I Will get Ceil' Elysia tells me

She returns with Ceil rather to fast.

Ceil nods and I go with him.

'hay you' Izya says

I go into what was Elysia's room. It Is dark.

'leave us' Ceil says

'what happened I should have known before know' I say

'he seems to be getting better at hiding the just like you are' Ceil tells me

'don't cry, I Will be fine just a little scratched up from the fight' Sebastian Informs me

'It would seem that during Fushimi and Sukuna's fight he got in the way then' I guess

'you are a moron' I yell

I then walkout I am so not speaking to him.

'NO' I Snap at Italy who then cries

'oh dear you are demoing' Grell tells me

'I do not care' I growl

They don't follow me which Is Good It Will be a while before I have calmed down enough to speak to anyone.

The person who finds me Is a surprise though as It happens to be Roman.

'hay you, I understand you know' He tells me

'did he put you up to this' I ask

'no actually he didn't but he Is worried' Roman answers

'You are one awesome friend' I reply

'know Will you come back with me' Roman asks

I take his hand and go with him. I understand him and he gets me It's good to have him around.

'you found her' Italy cries

'I am sorry Italy' I say hugging him

'welcome back' France tells me

'what did I miss guys' I ask suspicious

I see Sebastian, taking my time I walk over to him. I look at him walk past him and perch on the table.

'well I got her back' Roman says

'I have an Idea' Loki says

'come with me Lauren' Loki grins

'ok you love him; he loves you' Loki says

'you love him' England says

I laugh at this attempt but Is suppose they are right after all.

'One thing, never hide anything from me again' I tell him

'I promise my young lady' Sebastian agrees

I smile.

I always win.

'she does this a lot' North tells the new comers

'how Will he learn If I don't' I reply

'ok back to the wedding' Shinra says

'we have to have It here as in Ikabukaruro, Celty Is accepted but here not so much' Izya says

'maybe the manor' Shizuo suggests

'what are you doing' Asks Yuri

I already have hidden in the corner, I am plotting.

'I have an Idea' I say suddenly

'oh dear' England sighs

'what Is It' Shinra asks

'this' I Say showing them a picture of Tokyo

'oh you mean a Japanese themed wedding' Japan says

'very clever you' Elysia tells me

I have my moments you know.

'I LOVE IT' Celty yells

'ok that seems to be sorted' Tenkei laughs

'my dear Sebastian you know what I want' I say

'you want my help don't you' Sebastian answers

'I Will order you to' Threatens Ceil

Ha-ha he won't stand a chance with me and Ceil on the same team.

'oh your tag teaming know' Grell says

'yes we are' Ceil says

'alight then I will help' Sebastian reply's

'when are we having it' Adrian asks

'no Idea but this time we Will actually plan the wedding and make sure nothing goes wrong' Elysia says

'Oh well there you we all know something Will happen know wont It as every time we have said It Will be fine look what happens. Here are some favourites in recap, me almost dying, be held hostage by a Pokémon, Elysia being vamped, America being run over, summoning super villains and Thor and Loki's fight' I ramble

I could go on with this list.

'wow she had that prepared' Kuro replies

'a good demon always has a speech prepared' I say

'you learnt that from him then' Jiro mutters

'you need your own catch phrase' Shiro tells me

'Like what' I ask

'hum, how about, you don't want to mess with the darkness or I am the night I am the darkness' CK suggests

'I like the first one, I am the darkness' I say

'I like It' Ceil approves

'no what about I am simply one hell of a demon' Sebastian says

'I am simply one hell of a demon' I say

'You know that really Isn't subtle you know' Grell says

'oh says you' I tell him

'Leave It Grell' Warns Will hugging him

I start humming high way to hell.

'Is that what I think that Is' Loki laughs

'wow you really are so subtle' Bunny aggress

'says us' roman tells him

'yea I suppose I never thought I would see the ester bunny' Nagare says

I smile, I have some of the best friends a demon could wish for.

Like I said before something always goes wrong.

Chapter 3

We really have to cut back on the necromancy. I mean It guys.

Oh great more people are back well Snake Will be happy at least.

What I mean to say Is yes the Noah's ark circus group are back.

How many more people are we going to bring back from the dead. I mean this Is getting to much.

Sebastian stands between me, Ceil and the troop this I understand.

'I can stand up for myself I am a big demon' I Growl

'ok black I am totally guessing you're a demon as well then' Dagger asks

'yes and my name Is Sebastian' Sebastian replies

'also my real name Is Ceil Phantomhive also I am a demon' Ceil tells them

'where are we, we were dead' Joker says

'blame England' Will says

'Suits?' Asks Doll

'my name Is William and I am a reaper' Will tells her

'I am his fabulous boyfriend' Grell announces

'do not even ask' I say wrapping an arm around Sebastian

Oh beast I won this round. She Is not getting near my Sebastian.

'why are we all here' Asks peter

'we sort of brought you back to life' Loki tells him

'well actually I did' England Reminds him

'don't even ask' Elysia says

I turn into Sebastian; I am a little ragey over the fact Beast Is here.

'She means nothing to me you know' Sebastian whispers

'that Is very good then' I reply

He kisses me, oh I so totally win. Even the looks I get don't matter.

'oh wow he really does love her' Dagger says

'of course I do' Sebastian replies

'that Is a tad strange though' Joker admits

'oh dear' Jiro says

'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEPOLE' I yell

'nothing I promise' Mikoto tells me

'stop demoing in front of new people' Ceil tells me

'your fangs are showing my dear' Roman tells Elysia

'AH you're a vampire' Dagger yells

'oh good lord' Ceil sighs

'well that went well' America says

I stalk of into the shadows, face plant in my bean bag and stay there It's my safe haven It Is.

'she Will stay there a while' Yata says

'stop hiding both of you' Fushimi says

'no' I growl

I hear a lid slam shut and know Elysia must be in her coffin hiding.

'get out of the coffin' Mimiko tells Elysia

It Is Weird in this house that Is normal.

'ok wedding' Shinra calls

I then leap very gracefully to my feet.

'oh look at that' Jiro says

'you are more demon than last time we saw you' Neko says

I have grown into my powers what Is wrong with that.

'well we would be happy to perform for you If those three Will forgive us' Joker says

'I suppose so' Will says

'fine' Ceil says

'wedding entertainment sorted' Celty says

'Anna' Mikoto says

'where have you been' Munakta asks

'with kusagni and Seri' Anna replies

'Oh ok' Mikoto replies

'we have to tell her' Fushimi says

Mikoto picks up Anna. Then looks at her thinking about what to say to here and how to explain what he has to say.

'Yata and Fushimi got married' Mikoto tells her

'I hoped they would' Anna replies

'also me and Mikoto are with each other' Munakta says

'I am glad that Mikoto Is alive again and you forgave each other' Anna tells him

'I like her' I grin

'Sir why are the grey and green kings here also the Colourless king' Seri asks

'they have made up for their past sins' Munakta explains

'also Is that a vampire' Asks Kusagni

'Your fangs are still showing' Jiro says

'Its cause I'm starving' Elysia whines

'she Will not drink any of your blood' I save

'Jiro take her' I sigh

Jiro fishes a blood bag out of the fridge yes we have a fridge full of blood.

'Ok you know that Isn't normal right' Tenkei says

'live with It, I have to eat souls' I tell him

'you haven't made a contract yet then' Kuro asks

'I have an unofficial one' I reply

'Ok' Sukuna says

'Is that all you say' Dagger asks

'pass off' Sukuna tells him

'that escalated quickly' Fushimi says

You know we should so keep a better eye on Loki and England.

Chapter 3

Loki and England mange to turn love into a bloodbath.

Loki and England both have magic and It turns out something has gone very wrong.

'um guys are you feeling the urge to kill anyone' Loki asks

'what did you do' I ask

'If you guys who love each other try and kill each other It could be our fault' England says

Ok this Is not good; I learn this as Sebastian goes for me ok so much for demon powers.

We however won't last long as If hurt he does.

The worst one comes next when Mikoto and Munakta start fighting as this brings back memories for Anna.

Sebastian stabs me again and I use up all my Willpower to stand.

'I totally hate you guys right know' I pant

'ok you two when this Is fixed are so grounded' Thor tells them

I collapse this stuns Sebastian and I am not proud of this I stab him, ok maybe I didn't think this through darn It feels like I have been run through.

'Lauren, I command you in the name of my defiled family stop Sebastian' Ceil orders

Meanwhile Yata has just knocked Fushimi out cold. Shinra Is down as well. Shizuo and Izya have gone back to how they used to be. Will and Grell are at each other's throats so are Prussia and Hungary.

I get up and I do what I have to do. I really wish I didn't have to but orders are orders from the master I suppose.

'forgive me' I say before pinning Sebastian to the wall

This Is going to take so much cleaning.

Tenkei, shiro, Kuro, Nagare and Yuri are trying to stop the others.

I collapse into what appears to be Romans arms.

'We have It' England says

They reserve the spell this Is going to take so much counselling It really Is.

'sorry Sebastian' I say

'oh you carried out the young master's orders' Sebastian tells me

'got him' Dagger tells me removing the sword from Sebastian's shoulder and pulling him off the wall

'thanks Dagger' I reply

'we might need a doctor' Elysia says

'We don't have one at the moment' Celty says sadly

'you two are in so much trouble' Thor growls

Dagger puts Sebastian next to me, who takes my hand I forgive him Its Loki and England who have to answer for.

Anna Is crying, I hold out my arms and she comes for a hug from a demon.

Which most kids wouldn't want to do.

'It Will ok Anna' I tell her

I pass her to Kusagni to look after.

'that blood stain on the wall Is going to be so hard to get rid of' Will says

'never mind how are the others' Elysia asks

'not sure kind of stuck down here' I tell her

The answer Is not good. I mean a lot of us have of have nearly died or have actually died so we should be used to It but we aren't.

Shinra Is still out cold and Fushimi I think might actually be awake but not moving. The worst Is the role reversal between Mikoto and Munakta.

Munakta has been stabbed with his own sword join the club I think.

'Come on stay with me, Resi' Mikoto says

'why would I leave you' Munakta replies

I drag myself across the room leaving behind a fair amount of blood, Sebastian follows me though he Is in even worse condition than me.

Jiro offers a hand but I push It away I have to do this myself.

'hay you stay with us' I say dropping to the floor

'oh I don't plan on leaving just yet' Munakta tells me

I hand Mikoto a blanket to stop the bleeding then go and try to wake up Shinra no offence Fushimi Will just have to wait.

'hay buddy' Shizuo says he has a large gash down one arm

'What happened' Shinra mumbles

'Loki and England' Celty tells him

'We sort of need your help' Seri tells him

As soon as he sees Munakta he gets himself up, then across to where he Is lying.

'Is Fushimi alive' Kusagni asks

'he Is but he Is hurt' Yata says cradling his husband

Thank my demon powers I get up with more grace than I had been. I go over to him.

'Come here you' I say hugging Yata

This allows the others to move Fushimi, Anna Is hugging Mikoto.

We are family and If we let a little thing like this get in our way then what kind of family are we. Well Is suppose we would be a really bad one If we let this stop us.

'what are you thinking about' Yata asks me

'oh sorry, sort of zoned out there' I reply

'you know that's not actually an answer' Fushimi reply's

Yata gets up hugs Fushimi so tightly I think he Will never let him go.

'I am so sorry; I love you more than anything' Yata tells him

'I know It's those two Idiotism fault' Fushimi answers looking at Loki then at England

'but what were you thinking about' Ceil asks

'that as a family we are stronger than when we are apart' I say taking Sebastian's hand

'you want us back here and the manor to be our back up house' Yuri guesses

'right you are' Elysia says

'are you serious' Italy yells

'yes we are' I tell him

'I love you guys so much' Joker announces

Forgot that a manor might bring back not so great memories to the Circus guys.

'I understand why he choose you' Beast tells me apparently she approves of me

'you are smart, funny, loyal, gave us a home, are Insane for this we love you Lauren and Elysia' Germany tells us

'aw thanks guys' Elysia says

'are you staying down there all day' Sebastian asks me

I pull myself up to my full not very tall height.

'no, I just had to make sure I could get up' I tell him

I totally forgot about Munakta during this brief period of time so sue me there are quite a lot of them also a lot of things that keep happing.

'um what about Munakta' Shiro asks

'Is he actually alive' Seri asks

'yes he Is, though he does need to rest' shinra Informs us

'you two are in so much trouble' Thor says

I look at Sebastian; he nods giving me the go ahead.

'look away know' Ceil advises

'you two are having no Pop Tarts for the next two months, no magic, you can fix the wall also I Will be watching you' I tell them demoing just for effect

'you are learning well' Jiro notes

'no you are still scary' Italy says

'come with me' Sebastian says

I know what he Is going to do. He wants to see my demon self.

I demon the way he looks at me makes me think something Is wrong.

'well I have never seen a demon like you' Sebastian tells me

'you mean I don't shift properly' I ask

'no you do but you hold It as easily as you do you human aspect' He says demoing next to me

Poor Grell who looks outside at this point.

'um there happens to be two demons in the garden' Grell stutters

I shift back close the door then return back to demon form.

'this Is what you really look like then' I say

'you look like It as well you know' Ceil tells me

I forgot Ceil was a demon also.

'here' Ceil says handing me a mirror

Ok I look terrifying I am not me this Is the dark side that no one ever needs to see.

'are you ready to make your contact with me' Ceil asks

'I am my young lord' I reply

I have no Idea what the others are actually doing though more likely than not I don't want to actually know.

I make a contract with him though neither of us Will ever get his soul which sort of sucks to be honest with you.

'you might want these' Sebastian says handing me a pair of gloves

Though I have no contract seal my nails are black being a demon but I forgot that detail.

'you have two demons in your service know' Elysia says

'on the bright side It should keep her out of trouble' Mikoto says

Chapter 4

I get into trouble oh what did you expect happiness and flowers.

The next morning, I wake up forget that they are all back get traumatised walking into the bathroom. Seeing Will and Grell kissing first thing in the morning Is not want you want.

I walk back down the stairs shuddering.

'Lauren are you alight' Celty asks

'I think not' Sebastian says

'Grell, Will' I mutter

'oh no wonder your traumatised' Roman shudders

Will and Grell come In a few moments later.

Sebastian Is trying to calm me down, me still shaking. I can't speak I never Will forget this.

'It was awful' I mutter

'calm down' Elysia tells me

'you two need to stop kissing every hour of the day' Sukuna says

'you broke one of my demons' Ceil moans

'how Is Munakta doing' Yata asks

'not good, Mikoto didn't leave him all night' Shinra tells us

I go down to see the pair taking some breakfast down for them. This Is not why I became a demon.

'here you go' I say

'thanks' Mikoto yawns

'how Is he' Asks Elysia

'he hasn't woken up yet' Fushimi says

He also stayed part of the night apparently before Yata dragged him away. Me I was awake all night demons don't need to sleep. So I just sat on the roof and chilled.

'where were you last night' jack asks me

'On the roof' I reply

We are distracted as Munakta moans, he does not look good.

'Shinra' Elysia calls

'Shinra hurry up' Mikoto yells!

Shinra finally arrives, he takes one look at Munakta the moves us all back. Yata and Fushimi have to move Mikoto away, you can tell Fushimi Is struggling as he Is Still in pain from yesterday.

'I am staying Sebastian' I tell him

'I merely came to see If you, are alight' Sebastian tells me

'go to Ceil' I tell him and he leaves

'ok what was that about' Elysia asks

'he knows' Is all I say

More Importantly Munakta Is potentially going to die on us.

'come on you're a stubborn Idot' Mikoto tells him

'I love you as well' Munakta says weakly

'I am so sorry' Mikoto Is actually crying ok this Is sweet but weird

'I forgive you' Munakta tells him

'Resi' Anna says happily

She climbs onto Mikotos lap and gives Munakta a huge hug.

'never do that again though' I tell him

'go and see Sebastian' Elysia tells me

'are they fighting' Shinra asks

'you Will know in the next few moments' I reply

'there you are' Sebastian says

I hug him which Is not what he Is expecting. I think he thought I was about to punch him.

'oh that Is what you're going with I am forgiven then' Sebastian sighs

'of course you are' I say

'what did you actually do' Elysia asks

'I nearly died on her last night' Sebastian tells her

'when where you going to tell us?!' Celty asks

'If he had died ok well I would have had to tell you' I reply

'the Idot was more Injured than he let on' Ceil tells them

'that's all you need to know' I say

I walk off leaving a stunned trail of people in my wake.

Ceil Is one side of me, Sebastian the other. We go everywhere with each other.

'you told them then' Shinra replies

'yep she did' Roman answers for me

'on the bright side you all seem to be ok know' Nagare says

Ok look at that you jinxed It.

Fushimi looks like he Is about to pass out, I sort of forgot that he was still recovering from the last attack on his life when he was attacked by Yata yesterday afternoon. The day before the guys moved out so about three days ago Fushimi almost died twice he hadn't recovered fully by yesterday and being attacked again apparently didn't help him.

'I got you' Yata says

'I Will be fine' Fushimi tells him

I take my leave then I give up I am not able to deal with this at the moment. I know they Will find me I always go off on my own and they know It.

'we lost her again' Germany says

'lost who' Thor asks

'Lauren maybe' Dagger says

'yes Lauren' Roman agrees

'how do you even lose a demon' Kusagni asks

'we don't lose her she disappears' Grell reminds them

'then we know where she Will be' Munakta says

I give It ten more minutes before someone shows up. I hear what they are saying as I am not where they think I am; I am on the roof.

'I know where she Is' Elysia tells them

'she won't want anyone bar you though' Shiro says

I hear a thump on the roof.

'that was quicker than I thought' I sigh

'oh you know I am simply one hell of a boyfriend' Sebastian says

'I know' I say

He takes my hand; we then jump from the roof do not try this If you are not Immortal.

He kisses me as he does he wraps his arms around me. It starts to rain but I don't care.

'what do you reckon they are doing' Will asks

They open the door, that breaks the spell.

'really guys' I laugh

'SORRY' Italy yells

We go back Inside I am soaked but this dress had died anyway.

'here you go' Ceil says passing me a towel

'this Is also for you' Sebastian handing me a box

'It's the new dress Ceil promised' I squeak

I go upstairs with Elysia she helps me get It on. It Is black with Daggered sleeves, a lace up back with grey ribbons. I put my boots on then finally my gloves which I think Will be a good Idea.

'oh my' England says

'It's perfect thank you' I say

We finally get back to the wedding plans at this point.

Chapter 5

So weddings and murders who knew they go hand in hand.

'so I have already order most of the stuff we need' I say

'I Will make the cake, with the help of japan' Sebastian tells them

I smile a demon smile.

'what are you doing' Mikoto asks Munakta

'getting up' Munakta says

Mikoto wraps his arm around the wobbly Munakta and guides him back to the sofa.

'no stay there' Shinra tells him

Me and the girls go to look at dresses with Celty.

'I really like this one' Celty says

It's a lovely dress Its cream not white, with a train It has a fitted bodice and long sleeves.

'I think we should phone them' Elysia says

Celty rings and her dress I ordered I have never seen her tying so much.

'ok know that Is sorted' I say

I jump to my feet. I so totally deserve a cookie.

'here you go' Ceil says handing me a whole packet of Cookies (and they are even oats and raisin)

'you deserve them go on' Elysia tells me

I eat one I a matter of seconds.

'It's how we train her cookies and Sebastian' Tenkei laughs

Sebastian hugs me to demonstrate the point.

I growl as Beast walks a little too close.

'oh she really doesn't like you Beast' Joker says If only he knew

Loki and England are nowhere to be seen I have just come to this conclusion.

'where are Loki and England' I mumble

'are you looking for us' Loki asks

'what did you do this time' Jiro asks

'we fixed the wall' England tells me

What they mean by fixed Is shoved the sofa in front of It I suppose It's better than nothing though Munakta has fallen of the sofa.

'I got you' Mikoto tells him giving Munakta a kiss

I have never seen Munakta this relaxed since I have known him.

'that works' Munakta says

'Resi, thank you' Anna tells him

'what for' Munakta asks

'For bring Suoh back and making him happy' Anna tells him

'your very welcome' Munakta says

I switch on Loves comes quickly by the pet shop boys.

'ok this Is going too far' Elysia tells me

'Just a little bit too far' Adrian agrees

When It gets to you can't stop falling I look at Sebastian. I see that Is true that I Will never stop falling for him.

'you are a terrible demon' Ceil tells me

'I am actually simply one hell of a demon' I Tell him

'stop showing off you two' Yata says to Izaya who Is dancing with Shizuo.

This Is our family; we Will do anything for anyone of them.

'I am so tired' Elysia yawns

'you shouldn't be up in the day' Mimiko tells her

It Is only 2pm In the afternoon why do the bad days go on longer than the good ones.

Mikoto helps Munakta up of the ground, keeping an arm around him to stop him from falling over.

'so do you want an actual vicar or priest or can I do It again' Asks Elysia

'no you can do It' Shinra tells her

'who Is being your best man' Shizuo asks

'As we don't want arguments you and Izaya are both going to be It' Celty says

'Celty Is having Neko as chief bridesmaid' Shinra says

'mew yayy!' Neko shouts

'are you alight' Yata asks me

I think he asks this as I am glaring at beast.

'I am fine' I reply

'oh stop that you know I love you' Sebastian Whispers

I go over to see the circus troop.

'uh oh' peter says

'what do you want' Doll asks

'Joker may I talk with you in private' I ask

'Aye of course' Joker says

'you don't like her and I know why, I know beast means nothing to him' Joker tells me

'how can you tell that' I ask

'The fact he Is so protective of you; I saw earlier when all hell broke loose pardon my expression, he really didn't want to hurt you' Joker tells me

'I think you and I are going to be very good friends' I tell him

'I Will tell her to keep out of your way' Joker replies

'thank you, also thank you for performing at the wedding the last entertainment left something to be never forgotten' I say

'aye you're a nice demon well compared to those two' Joker says

'that would be a she has only been a demon for about a week' Sebastian says

Great he heard the whole thing.

Oh why couldn't I have picked anyone other than Sebastian.

'he heard the whole thing didn't he' I ask

'aye I think he did' Joker replies

'of course I did I was worried about what you might do so I followed you' Sebastian says

'you know that sort of makes you sound really creepy' I Say

'I am a demon and so are you' Sebastian reminds me

'Aye he has a point' Joker admits

I turn walk away, find myself a dark corner that's when Elysia comes over.

'I think you may have just offend her' Elysia says

'no I embarrassed myself' I squeak

'sometimes It happens' Elysia says

'like when my fangs keep showing in front of roman and I like him' Elysia says

'did you just say what I think you said' I Ask

'yep now you Will tell no one of this' Elysia replies

I get up walk over with as much of a straight face as I can and hug Roman who just looks at me.

'what Is that look for' Jiro asks

'never mind' I say

'Lauren, come here' Sebastian calls

'you know why I am smiling don't you' I tell him

'oh yes I know' He replies

'you two say nothing' Elysia tells us.

'tell you us what' Jiro asks

This I admit I record on my phone.

'I like you Roman' Elysia tells him

Italy faints I guess he still had a thing for Elysia.

Roman just looks at her then at me.

'OK I knew' I admit

'well the good thing Is that I like you as well Elysia' Roman says

'aw look I got The demon of my dreams and you got him who Is a badass' I say

'What did you just say' Sebastian asks

'that you are the demon of her dreams' Joker says

Sebastian Is actually laughing so hard I can't believe I just actually said that out loud and not in my head.

'oh my lord' Ceil says

'I can't come back from that can I' I sigh

'come here you' Sebastian chuckles

'I take It this means he's not the only creepy demon around here then' Joker says

'why did you think I brought you to life' I admit

'well I think know we know' Shinra says

Sebastian kisses me which makes everything better.

Then Roman kisses Elysia ok there Is too much love in this house.

Germany switches on can you feel the love tonight by Elton john.

'so not funny' Mikoto says

'It Is a bit funny' Dagger says

'I think we can feel the love tonight' Grell Improvises

'oh yes fine I love you to' Will tells him.

'um guys Its getting late and we have a wedding tomorrow' Shinra says

'fine' Elysia says

We all find some where to sleep, well the guardians go out to do whatever It Is they do.

The next morning.

I am up before most people by which I mean like 4am.

I set up what I can without waking everyone up.

'hay guys' I yell at 5am

'It's not morning' Grumbles Loki

'get up or I Will get Thor' I threaten

With that they are all up and ready to get to work. Me hoping this time drama free wedding I so hope It Is.

The cake Is done when I get into the kitchen.

'I am fine' I say before Sebastian carriers me up to my room

'I brought Lauren' He says

Then he disappears he does that.

'Lauren there you are' Celty says

I pull my dress on I like this one Its purple with long sleeves and Celty lets me keep my gloves on.

Neko bounds down the stairs in front of us. I suppose she Is part cat.

Shizuo takes Celtys arm as to walk her down the aisle to where Shinra and Izaya are.

'the place looks wonderful' Celty says

Elysia Is the only vampire priest I know It's sort of Ironic.

They exchange their vows with that they are married so far so good.

The circus troop performs no murders or anything so far.

Oh I speak to soon.

Munakta collapses not long after Shinra was right he shouldn't have been up.

'I think he's pulled his stiches out' I say

'keep the vampires at bay' Joker orders

Roman takes Elysia outside. Mimiko takes the other two.

'Lauren are you alight' CK asks

'Just fine' I say

'you look like your about to demon' Joker tells me

'I need' I start

'Right here' Sebastian says

'Get Mikoto out of here' I tell him

No sooner have I asked he takes Mikoto outside away from the pandemonium Inside.

I pull of a table cloth without knocking anything of then give It to shinra. Who just looks like what just happened.

'never mind my skills save him, also so sorry this happened on your wedding day' I tell him

'Lauren I have to tell you he Is dead again' Shinra tells me

'ok I have two choices let Mikoto live with the guilt or I un ban magic' I mutter

'I am going with your un banning magic' Loki says

I suppose though It Is their fault this Is their chance to redeem themselves.

Though I have a feeling Munakta Is going to need some serious counselling after this.

Though this Idea Is not needed as Munakta coughs.

'He Is alive, what did you do' I ask

'cpr It took you so long to make up your mind' Shinra tells me

'I was pondering also I took like 30 seconds' I grumble

'someone should really get Mikoto' Tenkei says

'not yet' Yuri says

'Why not' demands Yata

'I Will go and get him' I sigh

I walk outside It Is to silent, that Is until a hand taps me on the shoulder.

'Is he a light' Mikoto asks

'he seems to be ok for now' I reply

'you seem disappointed It was me' Mikoto reply's

'I think she was after me' Sebastian says

'your covered in blood' he notes

'not mine this time at least' I reply

We all go back in yes even the vampires. Plus, Roman of course.

Mikoto goes straight to Munakta as It Is what he has to do.

'this time you really are not going anywhere' Mikoto tells him

Mikoto picks him up gets on the sofa put Munakta on his lap and promptly falls asleep falls asleep.

I tuck a blanket over them so they don't get cold.

'well maybe just maybe you're learning' Ceil says

The rest of the day goes well enough I suppose I am starting to think we may never actually plan a wedding without something going wrong.

'I think you guys throw awesome weddings even If things go wrong' Celty says hugging us

'thanks' I squeak.

It Is now night, so I go to my spot on the roof while the others sleep.

'I thought you would be up here' Jack says

'hay' I say

'I should probably go especially with Sebastian around' Jack says

'no stay' I reply

'oh that's where you are' Sebastian says

'I Will take my leave' Jack reply's

'what are you doing on the roof again' He asks

'nothing' I say snuggling into him

When morning comes he carriers me of the roof.

'there you are' Ceil says he sounds worried

Chapter 6

The demon butler grudge match of the century happens in my garden.

When we go back in there's a demon in my basement that Is not Sebastian.

I freak out and hide behind Sebastian.

'that Is Claude' I squeak

'oh dear' Yata mutters

'you don't even know who Is' Elysia replies

'yea but he looks like trouble' Fushimi says

'that Is another demon Isn't It' Kuro asks

'yes It Is' Will moans

'Claude what Is going on' Alois Trancey demands

I stand in next to Ceil and Sebastian stands in front of him.

'oh my you have fallen in love Sebastian' Claude muses as he notices Sebastian take my hand

'Lauren keep back' Ceil tells me

I take a step back, Grell takes my hand then hugs me.

'what Is this' Tenkei asks

'that's a lot of demons' Italy says then passes out

Germany and France drag him away.

'are you alight' America asks me

'no' Is all I can say

'well I think me and you should finish that fight of ours even If we can't have anyone's souls' Claude says

'don't stop It' Elysia tells me

'I know' I reply

Apparently I am not allowed to participate in this fight.

Alois and Ceil are just watching as well.

On the bright side the Pokémon battle arena Is getting used quite a lot which Is good, I have to stay happy.

I don't stay happy for long though.

'here you go' Ceil says handing me a tissue

I have never actually see two demons fight before as while I have fought Sebastian I didn't see It.

'I really want to stop It' I say wincing as Claude hurts Sebastian

'I order you to save Sebastian' Ceil tells me

'she has to now' Roman says

I walk out onto the field sword in hand. I keep It with me you never know when you need a sword.

'oh dear your Interfering' Claude says

'It Is an order from my master' I reply

'an order that cannot be disobeyed' Mikoto yells

I am sure Ceil has face palmed at this point.

'me and you Claude' I tell him

'alight then' he replies

I think I am doing well then I realise I am so not.

Though I notice I have stabbed him point to me.

'oh you actually manged to stab me' Claude notices

Oh I can't be bothered with this right know but I have to get on with It, ceil promised cookies.

Plus, this Idot hurt my Sebastian!

'your demon well I suppose you are also a demon, is doing very well' I hear Alois say

'get away from him' I yell

'Oh dear' Claude says

They all look away. They know what happens next.

'I believe in you' Sebastian says weakly

Yay he Is alive.

At least some one thinks I can win this. I pick up my sword which I had dropped and demon.

'oh you're actually a lot stronger than I thought' Claude notes

'I am a Phantomhive demon what do you expect spider' I say

I then proceed to kick his butt when I am done I don't kill him. I just pin him to the ground with my sword.

At least this dress Isn't past mending I suppose.

'oh you won' Alois looks surprised

'she Is a Phantomhive demon what did you expect' Ceil tells him

'Is It safe' Yata asks

'yes It Is' I say pulling my sword out of Claude

I start to laugh as Sebastian gets up.

'I just turned what I did so wrong' I giggle

'oh I get It know, its funnier as we have all the guys that are together' Sebastian tells me

'what Is wrong with the pair of you' Fushimi asks

I fall apart there and then; I throw a knife at Claude who Is trying to get up.

'you didn't even look' Dagger says

'I am a demon' I say composing myself

'well done here you go' Ceil tells me throwing me a packet of Oreos

'you had my stash of cookies this entire time' I say

'well yes Sebastian would have given in' Ceil tells me

'Claude are you alight' Alois asks

That moment you regret not paying attention to the evil guys.

He picks up my fallen sword and throws It at Ceil yes me the stupid one throws herself in the way. I still think I looked awesome. I totally nailed saving the boss.

Though It doesn't help Sebastian any though I witness him knocking Claude out before I pass out.

'next time think of a better plan' Munakta tells me

'I didn't have time to think about It' I tell him

'oh look who's awake' Elysia says

'shush don't tell anyone' I hiss

'why' Joker asks

'as all I want Is Sebastian' I say

'she's awake' Elysia yells

Me I feign sleep though a demon Isn't that great at It.

'you are so awake' Mikoto says

'hang on' Loki begins

'Is she awake or not' England Finishes

'she Is' Ceils voice carriers

'move out of the way' Celty says

'Where Is he' I ask

'oh you are awake then' Sebastian says

'are they gone' I ask

'I disposed of them yes' Sebastian tells me

'are you alight' Tooth asks

'I think so' I say

'you just got run through with a sword I do not care If you are a demon' Shinra warns

'also that did hurt quite a lot you know' Sebastian tells me

I forgot about that. Next time take into account that Demon bond equals hurts both of us.

'maybe we should melt that sword down' Shiro suggests

'no Claude just grabbed what was closest he didn't know' roman says

'at least I have some company for the time being they keep forgetting about me' Munakta grumbles

'I sort of forgot about him as well' Mikoto admits

I Laugh then stop when I realise just how much It hurts.

Sebastian Is sat on the end of the sofa that's why I didn't notice him before.

'you where there this entire time' Jiro asks

'yes where else would I be' Sebastian asks

'with Ceil' I say

Oh no Ceil Is here as well.

It Is this moment that I notice that people are missing.

I push myself up to look around but only succeed in falling of the sofa.

'really that was smart' America says

Shizuo picks me up and puts me back on the sofa, Sebastian must be in pain not to have saved me.

'someone Is missing' Roman says

'yes but who' Jack asks

'Oh no Its Adrian and Grell that are missing' Marinette says

Chapter 7

Will fixes Grells mistakes. Also in which I make milkshakes.

'oh dear' Is all Will says

'what do you mean oh dear' Jack asks

'You have meet Grell' Celty says standing in front of Shinra (protective wife)

'you three are staying right there' Roman tells us

'I am not staying here' I wince

'That proves my point' Roman says

'Joker come here' I say

Joker helps me up. Sebastian Is already up he looks better than I thought he would. Me not so much confirmed when I see myself in the mirror.

'Fine you can come as well' Mikoto sighs helping Munakta up

'I Will be fine' Munakta moans

Fushimi Is also not looking great he's being held up by Yata.

'this Is what happens when you summon super villains' Shinra tells us

'or when Loki and England get together' Thor says

'you look like your about to pass out' Dagger tells Fushimi

We somehow make It outside though I am not sure how we do.

'Oh dear lord' Will says

'Marinette you might want to turn the other way' Doll tells her

I sigh take a couple of shaky steps then see what has happed.

'It was an accident' Grell squeaks

'Grell I know It was come here' Will actually hugs Grell.

'OK I am unbanning magic do not make me regret this' I tell England

Marinette starts to cry she has figured out what has happened. Oh yes Grell has accidently killed Adrian.

'I Will totally fix this' England says

I give up and sit myself down where I am I do not care that I am in the way. I have been killed almost 8 times in the last two weeks. A demon needs a break sometimes.

'are you alight' Elysia asks

'fine' I say

I see Yata help Fushimi get to the ground as well, Munakta has already been propped up by a tree.

Someone drops to the ground next to me Its Roman.

'hay you two' Roman says hugging Elysia

England Is working his magic; I just really hope this works or we are going to have to dispose of a body at least there are some woods nearby.

'It worked' Loki yells

'ok I Will also reinstate Pop Tarts' I tell him

'I was dead' Adrian says

'we fixed that Issue It seems to be England's day job' Jack tells him

'anyone want milkshake' I ask

'to celebrate Adrian not being dead' Elysia asks

'Yes that, where has Sebastian gone' I ask

'right here' He replies

'stop that It Is freaky' Izya says

'stay here' I tell him

I take Elysia with me.

We find the milkshake powder I however don't think we have a jug big enough to hold It.

'Idea pour the powder into the milk then we can carry It out' Elysia says

'I agree' I Grab an assortment of plastic cups and glasses

We carry It out in stages then go back for the sandwiches and cookies we got ready as well.

'look at that you manged to create this' Ceil says so proud

'I learnt It all from Sebastian' I admit

'I am not replacing you Mey-rin' Ceil tells her

'or you Sebastian' Ceil tells him

'you can't replace him' France points out

'I couldn't replace him either' I say

'well you could but I think that would break his demon heart' Mikoto tells me

'I am not replacing him' I say hugging Sebastian

'I hope you're not just saying that to get that cookie' Sebastian says

'I am trying to get a cookie but It's not the reason' I tell him

I then kiss him which Is unusual as he always kisses me, the others are just like what Is going on.

'oh dear' Elysia sighs

'I told you I Will love you forever' I tell him

'actually he told you that' America points out

'who cares' I mutter

Poor Will Is getting hugged to death by Grell guess Will doesn't blame Grell for being well Grell.

It then starts to pour with rain, the vampires get in quickly followed by the rest of us.

Otherwise we are going to have some literally smoking vampires.

I mean It they smoke when they get wet I have no Idea why.

'this dress had died already' I say

'how do you even have any clothes left' Joker asks

'I have no Idea actually' I admit

'You are running low on dresses' Sebastian notes

'Shopping trip with all of us' I giggle

'oh no that Is not right' Germany says

Grells face at the mention of dress shopping Is like smiles and rainbows

'oh goody' Grell says

'If I must' Will sighs

'I suppose I have to come as well' Sebastian says

'of course' I say

We all pack up and get on the bus when we arrive at the shopping centre we look an odd site.

At least I changed my dress first suppose.

'No killing make sure Italy doesn't, make himself sick and be good' Elysia tells them

We walk off with Sebastian, Ceil, roman. While the others go off to explore others shops. Will Is being dragged by Grell to new look.

'Ok that Is something I never thought I would see' Elysia grins

'are you laughing' Ceil asks

'It's just too funny' Roman says wiping tears of laughter from his eyes

I drag Sebastian off to the vintage shop. Ceil follows.

'this Is where you get all your clothes' Sebastian asks

'Yes It Is' I reply

'here I think It Is the least you two deserve after the last couple of weeks' Ceil says handing me large wad of money

'thank you' I tell him giving him a hug.

We go in, then are greeted by the girl (her name Is Myra) on the till as she knows us well.

'HAY' Myra yells

'hay to you to' Elysia tells her

'who Is that next to Lauren' Myra asks looking at Sebastian

Internally I am going be nice, don't say anything that Will give us away.

'oh allow me to Introduce myself, my name Is Sebastian and I happen to be her Boyfriend' Sebastian Informs her

'oh nice to meet you, I guess you must be Elysia's boyfriend' Myra says looking at roman

'Indeed I am' Roman replies

'who Is the young gentleman' Myra asks

'oh my name Is Ceil and I am a sort of relative to Lauren' Ceil saves

'oh alight then, come this way we have some new dresses in that I think you would like' Myra calls

'good save' Elysia tells him

About an hour later with a lot less money we come out with a lot of bags of clothes. Well we make Roman and Sebastian carry them of course.

'where are we meeting the others' Ceil asks

A few moments later we see poor Will, is carrying loads of shopping backs which I guess belong to Grell.

'what have you been up to' I ask

'nothing' Grell grins

Ok happy Grell Is actually more terrifying than Sebastian mad Grell which I never thought would be possible.

Then we see the circus guys coming out of boots, which means they have been buying make up. I hope they don't think they are setting up a circus from home.

I count each person off as they come back. There are a few people missing though. Of course It's both Italy's, Germany and America.

'we told them' I say keeping myself in control

'wow she's doing well' Ceil says

'I think know where they are' Jiro tells us

'where Is that' Elysia asks

'the sweet shop' I guess

'how did you know that' Jiro asks

'It Is Italy' Elysia tells him

We all trail up to the sweet shop. We get so may strange looks from people I suppose we are an odd group.

'Are you taking selfies' I ask Loki

'yea first family shopping trip' Loki tells me dragging me In

I have to suffer a selfie well two with him demons don't like to have their photographs taken as It really ruins the sneaky reputation demons have. Plus, If I am to live forever I don't want pictures of me to be around.

We finally get to our destination. They are all sat outside the shop. I am very concerned about what they have been up to.

'we got you something' America tells us

Italy hands me a bag of something fresh cookies from the bakery next door.

'go on eat one If you must' Sebastian tells me

'we also got you this' Germany says handing Elysia a box

Elysia opens the box Inside of It Is a picture frame with the picture of us all in Inside the frame. It Is a blue frame that says family on It.

'you got this for us' I say crying a little bit

'It's really nice' Elysia tells them

After this we gather everything and everyone making sure this time everyone Is accounted for.

When we finally get back to the house, Claude Is back.

'WTF I thought you got rid of him' I yell

'explain yourself' Elysia says handing me a cookie

'I did I promise he Is a demon and you never actually told me to kill him just get rid of him' Sebastian replies

'that Is true' I say next time I Will be more specific with what I am telling him

I stuff the rest of the cookie in my mouth dust the crumbs of my skirt. Then turn to Claude.

'what Is she doing' Dagger asks

'I am reinventing myself no little, nice demon anymore, my name Is Lauren Nightshade of the house of Phantomhive' I tell Claude

Sebastian face Is like well that just happened, everyone else Is shocked with a few should we stop her expressions in the crowd.

'well that was unexpected' Claude says

'Nightshade' Elysia asks

'a deadly plant for a deadly demon' Grell tells her

'that actually makes sense' Joker says

'can we do this out back as we have just only got all the blood of the drive' I ask

'I suppose so Is that alight with you your highness' Claude asks Alois

'whatever' Alois says

We go out back, I am thinking well at least this Is easier to clean blood off, also thinking may actually have to use the woods to hide some bodies when this Is over.

'you might want this' roman tells me handing over my sword

'are you sure about this' Munakta asks

'she Is sure' Sebastian answers for me

He gives me a hug and a kiss before I walk out to do battle with Claude once more.

'You can totally beat him 'Jiro tells me

I take a deep breath, hold my sword high, walk out to meet him on the battle field ok the Pokémon battle arena which has seen more use as a battle field.

'for Ceil, for Sebastian' I mutter

'you Will never beat me' Claude tells me

'Oh I Will I never go back on my master's orders which I still have to protect Sebastian' I reply

'Is she under order' Izya asks

'she Is' Ceil replies

Claude throws a knife at me I just get out of the way jumping to the side. He shakes his head at me as If I am the one miss using my demon powers ok maybe I am but that's not the point.

'I like this dress' I yell throwing a knife at him I sort of stole Fushimi and Daggers supply of knives

'That Is one of my knives' Fushimi says

I throw another this time one of Daggers, Daggers.

'that's one of mine' Dagger says

'she stole them you and you didn't realise' Joker asks

'I am a demon so therefore I am sneaky' I call back

'ah that Is a fair point' Claude agrees

'shut up' I say throwing another knife

This knife misses however and he throws one back at me which just catches me in the arm. I look at him with such hatred in my eyes.

'look away' Grell Suggests to everyone

I shift to my demon form I do this way too often for It to be weird, turning to look at Claude. I walk towards him sword raised I sort of don't feel bad about killing him even If He Is a demon. He has tried to kill Ceil and Sebastian which to me makes him a threat and the order I have still stands.

'goodbye' I tell him running him through

I shift back blood dripping of the blade of my sword. I look at the tear in my dress nothing that can't be mended.

I here footsteps beside me knowing It can only be one of two demons I turn around. I find myself looking into the face of Ceil rather than Sebastian.

'It's safe to look know' I tell them

'you killed him' Alois mutters

'yes I did you shouldn't underestimate me' I reply

We then I am sorry to say do not kill Alois just send him home with the body of his former butler.

'you were wonderful' Sebastian smiles

'I mean that was terrifying but awesome' England tells me

'I think we have a new name for you' Italy says

I get handed a card which says congratulations It. Someone has drawn a very good picture of me killing Claude (I think Grell drew It). It says Inside. Lauren Nightshade the deadly demon. Please never scare us like that again but well done.

It Is signed by all of them which Is sweet but weird you don't normally congratulate people on killing people normally but Claude was a bit of an ass and tried to kill a chunk of us so It was sort of self-defence.

'no more killing people' Shiro tells me

'I have actually only killed two people I just had to kill one of them twice' I point out

I sigh and shake my head at them.

'It Is getting late you should try and get some sleep' Loki yawns

'with all the' Roman starts

'do not go there' Elysia tells him

We all settle down; I go with my two boys to the roof Its where we like to hang out as we don't actually need to sleep.

'You amaze me' Ceil tells me

'why' I ask

'as you follow every order but you did that even before our contract' Ceil tells me

'that's because we are her family' Sebastian replies

I sit with them till the morning comes.

Chapter 8

That moment you find out that your friend Is actually a superhero/ that moment your demon boyfriend gets beaten up by Captain America

One normal day Is all I want.

A knock on the door comes at 8 am no one comes to our house this early unless Its Sherlock or Mycroft.

'Sally what are you doing here' I ask

'I came to see how you're doing' Sally tells me

'well since I am a demon and all' I reply

'Is that Sebastian behind you' she asks

'Of course I am here' Sebastian tells her smiling

He hands me a cookie he has caved Ceil was right.

'Lauren something Is not right' Sebastian whispers

I trust him with my life so I believe him Sally dose seem different to how she normally Is.

I take the sword Sebastian Is offering you can never be too careful. Plus, I am the deadly demon I am apparently now known as nightshade by everyone.

'we Will be back I a moment' I tell the guys

'I am going with her my lord' Sebastian tells Ceil

'go on' Ceil replies

We walk outside to the edge of the woods.

'I have something to tell you my name Is Ricochet and I wish to be a superhero' Sally or Is that Ricochet says

'so you didn't tell me this when I admitted I am a demon' I say

'I sort of have to say I don't know why I didn't tell you' Ricochet admits

'Lauren look out' Sebastian yells shoving me out the way.

'thank you' I say

'no one hurts her' Sebastian growls

It turns out that she Is just testing my demon reflexes any other time would have been fine but I am to stunned by what she has just told me.

We don't know this. Plus, where the heck had she gotten powers from.

Of course Sebastian goes for her she had almost hurt me but If he gets hurt I still get hurt the demon bond.

'what are you doing' I ask

'protecting you she may be a friend but I can't stand to see you get hurt' Sebastian tells me

So he attacks her she does a pretty good job defending herself against a demon I don't think many people not even Loki or Thor would do this well against Sebastian or Ceil or me. Though part of me wants to know where she got her powers from.

'get away from her' a voice says

'Is that no It can't be' I say

'It Is I Steve roger also known as Captains America' Steve says

Yes, Sally's one weakness Captains America she loves Captains America. This Is when I learn Demons and super soldiers are actually well matched.

He throws his shield at Sebastian which makes him stagger backwards but Sebastian Is still standing. He looks a tad wobbly though.

'get away from my BOYFREIND'I yell attacking Sally what she started It

The others must have realised by know how long we have been gone. Really they must have. I know when I see the lighting strikes, Its Thor.

Steve throws Sebastian into a tree which knocks Sebastian out cold and there Is blood trickling down his face. I groan then manage to stand they can't know about the bond they need to be unaware of It.

'Lauren' Elysia calls

'that would be my back up' I grin

Soon they are all there standing by me, Including Loki and Thor standing by my shoulders not every day a demon girl gets protected by Norse gods.

'Steve' Thor asks

'put her boyfriend down' Joker tells him

Steve puts Sebastian down ok Sally started this not Sebastian as she threw the first punch or bit of magic. So the fact we defended ourselves ok the fact Sebastian defended me Is totally acceptable.

'ok I admit I started this' Sally says

I glare at her going over to Sebastian everyone else keeps their distance apart from Munakta who hands me his coat to cover Sebastian I tuck the coat over him. He might actually be dead no If he was dead I would know surely. He still has blood running down his face but part of me doesn't want to touch him.

'Lauren' Mikoto asks

I still don't answer him; I just sit there.

'hay come one speak to us' Ceil says

'I am fine' I tell him

'no you're not' Sebastian tells me looking at me with those dark red eyes which I get lost in every time

'you're an Idot' I tell him

'It's one of my many qualities' Sebastian replies

'your other ones Include but are not limited being charming, eating souls and being one hell of a butler' I reply

'that Is right one of the many reasons I love you Is your ability to turn anything positive' Sebastian tells me

'look at that' Steve says

'She told you that's her boyfriend' Roman tells him hugging Elysia

'I am guessing you would be Elysia's then' Sally asks

'yes he Is' Elysia tells her

'why are Thor and Loki here also who are those guys' Steve asks

'you wouldn't get the reference' Loki tells him pulling a pop tart out of his pocket and eating It.

He passes one to England who then hugs him. England then stuffs the whole pop tart in his mouth.

'oh my lord are they dating' Steve asks

I am laughing so hard know I am actually shaking, Sebastian who has now sat up has my face pressed into his shoulder so they don't see the tears pouring down my face.

'you are terrible' Sebastian whispers hugging me

'here Is your coat back' I tell Munakta

'Thank you' Munakta grins clearly thinking the same as me

'I Will let them know the plan' Shizuo tells me

I smile my most charming smile as I stand helping Sebastian up of the ground. I then dust the muck as best as I can of my skirt.

I nod to give the signal.

'I am fabulous' Grell shouts right on cue

'what he means to actually say those two are not the only guys dating' Will tells Ricochet and Steve

'how many of you are dating' Steve asks

'9 Couples and 5 of those are guy sorry gay couples' Elysia tells them

Then Captains America passes out. My plan actually worked who knew It would I am a cunning demon, when I need to be.

'you can deal with him' I tell Sally walking off leaving the pair in the clearing

'you know they know about us' Jiro says

'we have the government' Elysia says

I Will hold off on calling Mycroft just yet.

'you bother us without good reason or bring round the rest of the avengers we Will do what we have to do' I tell them

'sure also why are you looking at me like that' Sally asks

'as I am very protective of my friends even you' I tell her walking off

'well that just happened see you later' Elysia tells them

'you just got beaten up by Captains America' Ceil says to Sebastian

'WE NEVER MENTION THIS AGAIN' I tell him

'why Is that' England asks

'as she may kill us all' Loki tells him

'also I may take away your pop tart allowance' I tell them

'NOOOO not the Pop Tarts' Loki Cries

'be nice' Celty tells me

'that Is her being nice' Izya points out

'we need to clean you up' I tell Sebastian

'no that's her being nice' Elysia says

'I am a nice demon' I reply

They just look as we as we walk back into the house we finally got there have no Idea what took so long to get back.

I go upstairs and change my dress this one Is gross. I pull on one of my new ones a dark blue one which has darker blue sleeves and a layered skirt to It.

I go back down the stairs to find everyone fusing over Sebastian which he hates.

'leave him alone' I tell them

'oh there you are we on earth did you go they were fussing over me' Sebastian tells me

'she got changed' Jiro tells him

'He dose still have blood all over his face' I point out

I clean the blood off his face then give him a hug.

'um keep her distracted' Loki hisses

Sebastian pulls me in for hug then kisses me. They are up to something but I don't care not at the moment.

'bring them in' Elysia says

Someone Is behind me but I can't be bothered to try and escape as quite happy where I am.

'how was that' Sebastian asks me

'amazing' I manage

'you can bring her through know' Mimiko calls

I walk in and public enemy's number two and three are in my basement that being Captains America and Sally (The Angel was public enemy one and not sure If they are dead).

'keep calm' Tenkei tells me handing me a cookie

I throw a look at my boyfriend like you were in on this I hate you so much right know.

I think he gets all of that as well.

'I am sorry' Sebastian tells me

Chapter 9

You discover why you're a demon not a superhero.

'no not good enough they almost killed you' I yell

'oh dear' Italy says

'I HAVE NEARLY LOST YOU 9 TIMES IN TWO WEEKS AND YOU WANT TO MAKE UP WITH THEM WHO ALMOST KILLED YOU !' I shout

With that I take my leave.

'Lauren' Joker says

He runs after me as he knows why I am so mad. I finally come to a stop at the pond where Sebastian actually asked me out.

'hay you' Joker pants

'sorry forgot you're not a demon' I growl

'I understand why you're so mad' Joker tells me

I start to cry tears are actually pouring down my face. Joker hands me a tissue from his pocket.

'I love him but he has been a demon always and but before I was I was human' I say

'which means you're not quite there yet with having no feelings' Joker replies

'If he loved me he would understand I mean yes Sally Is my friend but If she started It and I would never forgive her If she had killed him' I tell Joker

'then maybe we should figure out a compromise then' Joker tells me

'he's right behind me Isn't he' I ask

'aye but we both knew he would follow us' Joker replies

'I Will just leave you to It' Joker says

'that's why you're so mad at me' Sebastian asks sitting next to me

'well plus Ceil needs you as well' I tell him

'ok then what about this' Sebastian says

'what' I ask

'I promise not to force you to speak to them If you don't want to, as many cookies as you can' Sebastian tells me

'I accept' I say tackling him for hug

Sebastian falls off the log he Is sat on getting covered in leaves and muck. He sits up then pulls a leaf out of my hair before kissing me.

'oh lord guys what are you up to' Dagger asks

I just laugh as the expression on his face Is of pure disgust and maybe a bit of surprise mixed In.

'She started It' Sebastian tells him

'that I am can believe' Ceil sighs

'I guess you have made up then' Sally asks

'I want to talk to her' I tell them all

I stand up dusting down my dress, Sebastian stands by my side.

'I want to apologise for sort of messing up things this morning' Ricochet starts

'It was partly my fault I am a little to protective' Sebastian tells her

'you have feelings' I ask

'he fell in love with you so I hope so' Elysia points out

'I also apologise for throwing your boyfriend into a tree' Steve tells me

'apologise to Sebastian not me' I reply

'Sebastian I am sorry for throwing you into a tree, I think I may have been wrong about certain people like you and Loki you're not the bad guys' Steve admits

I just stand there stunned into silence you could hear a pin drop in these woods.

I walk up to cap am and hug him before punching him in his perfect face.

'ow that hurt' Captains America

'that was so facing funny' Elysia

'watch your LANGUAGE!'' Captains America tells her

'why did you punch him but It was funny' Loki says

'I like giving warm hugs' Olaf says

'OLAF IS THAT YOU' I scream

'your meant to be a demon' Ceil tells me

'hay' Anna calls

'where are we' Elsa asks

'why are the cast of Frozen here' Sebastian asks

'how do you even know what Frozen Is' Elysia asks

'she made me watch Frozen and I actually liked It' Sebastian admits

'you like frozen' Sally Laughs

'I suppose he admits It' Cap America

'ok I think we let the last five minutes go past us and we are all friends' America says

'agreed' Mikoto and Munakta say together

Then we walk back to the house.

Chapter 9

I make everyone dress up as Disney princesses even Sebastian and Captains America

'we are having a Disney princess party' I announce

There Is a knock at the door and I open It to find Dylan my little brother how the heck did he get here on his own.

'what are you doing here' I ask tying to shove Sebastian out of the way

'why where you in my room the other night' Dylan asks

'What did you do' Elysia asks

'when I tried to help tooth It sort of failed and we didn't realise It was my old house' I admit

'that's why you where there, why are your eyes glowing' Dylan asks

'no reason' I say

'hang on that's no It can't be. You really look familiar. your Sebastian' Dylan squeaks

'yes I am so you know I am a demon, also your sister Is one' Sebastian tells him

'ok that's so cool' Dylan grins

'well that went better than I thought' I reply

'ok get home safely' I tell him giving him taxi money

'so that Is one of your brothers' Sebastian reply's

'yea It Is by the way we are going to this party as Mulan and you're going to be a princess as well you can be Belle' I tell him

'roman Is Merida and I am going as Rapunzel' Elysia tells me

'we are going to have so many doubles and maybe some Leila, Rey and some others that aren't princess' Mikoto tells me

'princes are ok as well and companions like Olaf' Elysia tells them

'awesome' Italy yells

This Is why you have cosplay stuff and why you summon people to life as who else could you do this with. Sebastian as Disney princess I am so Facebooking pictures later I am letting Ceil get away with being a prince.

When we are already we gather I mean they have tried very hard though I can't bring myself to look at Sebastian. I have to give Mikoto and Munakta credit they are prince Philip and Aura also made better by the fact Mikoto Is the Auraua. Fushimi and Yata for some reason are Ariel (In human form) and Eric.

'you guys all look awesome' Elsa tells them

'Lauren just breathe' Jiro tells me (he Is the huntsman from snowhite)

'are you laughing at me' Sebastian asks

'you actually dressed up as a princess' I laugh

'you are so evil' Celty tells me

When cap America walks in I sit on the floor and shake with laughter he Is dressed as Cinderella and Sally Is snow white.

'I actually totally got you guys 'I laugh

'I think your girlfriend Is having a nervous breakdown' America says (he Is sort of a rock god version of prince charming)

'no I am fine' I mange

'I Will get you back for this' Loki tells me looking fabulous as jasmine

After this we settle down to have an all-night marathon of all the Disney princess films in order.

We sit through them all and by the time we are done It Is like 2 am the next morning.

People have dozed well apart from me the other demons and the vampires.

'let It go' I sing

'you Will wake them up' Elysia tells me

I finally also fall asleep, when I wake I am sleeping on the lap of a princess oh wait no Its Sebastian.

'can I take this dress of yet' Sebastian asks

'no family picture time' Elysia says

We wake everyone and go outside.

We all line up and take a picture oh this Is so going on Facebook.

We go back in and I post the pick within five mines It's got 45 likes.

'your mum commented' Jiro says

'apparently Sebastian you must really love her and you look awesome' Shinra tells us

'your mum put wow poor guy but sill so funny' England tells Elysia

'Lauren, Elysia we have someone we want you to meet he Is outside' Anna tells us

We follow her outside Is Sven the reindeer I run up and give him a hug I love animals. I love reindeer they are my favourite kind of deer I blame frozen.

'you are so cute yes you are' I croon

'she Is meant to be a demon' Ceil sighs

'I think the best you're going to get out of her If you take away Sebastian' Mikoto tells him

'I Will take Sebastian away' Ceil tells me

I look at him like oh no please.

'that's better I do not understand why you like dresses so much' Sebastian tells me

'she replaced you with a reindeer' Germany tells him

'you are so cute' I tell Sven

'what about me' Sebastian asks

'you are handsome not cute' I say

'I would take that as the best you're going to get' Thor tells him

'yea she seems to have developed a seriously evil streak' France says

'she Is a demon guys not a fairy which are cute' tooth says

'thank you' I say

'though no more making us dress up as anything' Shizuo tells me

'I promise' I reply

'you know maybe we should find her a hobby' Izya says

'like what' Grell asks

'we are so screwed there Is nothing that she can do without making It go evil' Izya says

'you are unfortunately right' Elysia sighs

'there has to be something she can do without making It go wrong' Japan says

'cooking' Italy yells

'that might not be such a bad Idea' Canada says

'what do you think' Roman asks

'I Will give It a go' I tell them

'that's the spirit know we have a question to ask you' Dagger tells me

'If the question Is setting up a circus from home the answer Is no' Elysia tells him

'oh ok' Joker says

'I mean maybe in the future just not at the moment' I tell him

Chapter 10

We find me a hobby so that I don't destroy everyone/ my hobby nearly kills everyone Instead.

Why you actually pay attention to what your cooking.

We go up to the kitchen. I think of what to make something even I can't mess up I know macaroni cheese.

'let's leave her to It' Japan says

'Even you are going' I tell Sebastian

'you can stay' I tell Elysia

When they have all gone I raid the fridge for the right Ingredients.

'do we have any macaroni pasta' I ask

'here you go' Elysia tells me

So glad we by pasta in bulk we have a huge 10kg bag not sure when we got that or why.

I grab three pans and put the onto boil almost forgetting the water.

'you might want water' Elysia says filling the pans for me

'I forget things' I say

'just breathe' Elysia tells me

'poor choice of words I don't breathe' I tell her

'oh yea' Elysia smiles

I mix the cheese sauce for which I grab soap not milk and neither of us notice this fact.

We drain the pasta then layer in to two huge dishes then put the soap mix on top not knowing Its soap sprinkle with cheese and pray.

'let's not make desert just yet' I say

'ok good Idea' Elysia agrees

About half an hour later Its finally cooked she doesn't eat and I only eat cookies and Ice cream so we can't try It.

'Lunch guys' I yell when we get into the basement

'um Lauren I love you but this tastes funny' Joker tells me

'what did you do' Sebastian asks

'oh no we used soap not milk' Elysia screams

'who put soap in the milk bottle' I ask

'that was me' Italy tells us

'so we have just given you all food poisoning' Elysia says

'well on the bright side It was your hobby not you that almost killed everyone' Celty says

She doesn't eat either so she Is unaffected shinra not so much.

'actually It was Italy' Loki says then he throws up into England's lap

Then England throws up on Loki. Which Is very gross I am so not cleaning this up Its all Italy's fault he clean It up.

'you can clean this up' I tell Italy stalking off to go hideout on the roof.

A few moments later I hear them call my name but I am staying put I just nearly ok by accident and partly to Italy's stupidneess I nearly killed my friends ok I just gave them food poisoning but still not a good thing to do.

'Lauren get down here this Instant' Germany calls

'no' I tell him

'I Will carry you off this roof If I need to' Sebastian tells me

'put me down' I growl

Sebastian somehow keeps hold of me landing gently on the ground.

'they forgive you they know you didn't mean to' Celty tells me

'Italy owned up to the crime so your fine' Jack tells me

'they also said they Will give you another chance' Elysia says

'ok' I say

Sebastian carriers me Inside.

Loki Is asleep on the sofa with England next to him.

'they were actually the only ones that were sick' Ceil tells me

'ok what are you going to make this time also I Will help' Sebastian tells me

I snuggle into him as I am very comfortable.

'shush I think she Is asleep' Grell says

'no I am awake' I say

'put her down before she Is asleep' Mikoto tells him

He puts me down then I have a think.

'are any of you vegetarians' I ask

'What's a veggie-year-rail-n?' Italy asks Innocently

'A vegetarian someone who does not eat meat' Germany tells him

'oh then no I am not one' Italy says before falling on his face

'Someone pusheded me.' He mopes

'that would be me' I tell him

'why did you push me' Italy mutters

'as you nearly got me in trouble' I tell him

'I'm sorry so sorry forgive me' Italy cries hugging me

'I forgive you' I say caving into Italy's cuteness

'so what are you cooking' Munakta asks

'I think a roast dinner that's safe right' I ask

'I suppose so' Jiro says

'you don't have to eat It' Loki squeaks apparently he Is awake

'Trust her and It Will be fine' Fushimi tells him

'ok go on then' Shinra tells me

We go to the kitchen that's me and Sebastian even Ceil leaves us alone.

'check everything before we use It' I say

'I Will sort the roast and mash potatoes out If you want' Sebastian says

'ok sure I Will get the chicken and beef in the oven' I say

When we have done both of those tasks. I stop then think about what I need to do next.

'stop hugging me' I say

'I have already prepared the Vegetables' he tells me

'ok I have sorted the gravy and what about desert' I ask

'I know a fruit cake, a chocolate cake and we have Ice cream' I say

'Is that because you have all of those' Sebastian asks

'yes It Is' I say

Downstairs

'how do you think It's going' Nagare asks

'well hopefully' Munakta replies

'It Will be fine' England says soothing Loki

Back in the kitchen

'everything Is ready my lady' Sebastian tells me

'Is there anything you can't do' I ask

'apparently be a princess' He tells me handing me a cookie

'our secret' Sebastian tells me

I sort of actually purr.

'do not ask' I tell him grabbing plates

I walk down the stairs and they all look at me.

Loki Is sort of rocking in the corner.

'oh dear' I say

'he cooked most of It' I point at Sebastian

'oh blame me why don't you' Sebastian tells me

'what I am just covering all my bases' I say

'ok can we eat know' America asks

'some of us can't eat' Jiro points out

'You can you just don't' Mimiko tells him

'oh alight the I may join you' Jiro says

'what vampires can eat' Elysia yells

'calm down' Roman tells her

'she Is happy then' CK says

We all sit down outside no room Inside there being so many of us. England gets Loki to eat something It's just some carrots a few potatoes a bit of chicken and some carrot cake but It Is a start.

'this Is really good' Tenkei says.

'see demons can cook when Italy stays away' I tell them munching some cake

'why Is that all you eat' Kusagni asks

'I can't taste anything unless Its super sweet or spicy, It's a demon thing' I tell him

'that must suck' Yata tells me

'not really as we are meant to eat souls' I tell him

'I need to make a contact of my own at some point' I say

'you have one with me' Ceil points out

'no contract seal' I tell him

'you still have a contract' Jack tells me

'only If die' Sebastian points out

'no don't die' I yell tackling him for a hug

'Aww look at that she really loves you' America says

'would you stop doing that' Sebastian laughs

'what tackling you for hugs' I say

'yes that' Sebastian says hugging me

'What do you see in her she Is Insane, will sell you out for cookies and a hug, also Is never actually going to learn to be a demon' Beast asks

'all of those things make her a proper demon and the fact she Is loyal as well' Sebastian says

'what he means Is I think none of us would not want her around' Grell says stealing me for a hug

'Grell put me down' I say

'we all want hugs' Elysia tells me

I get hugged by so many people also a snowman and reindeer very confused right know.

'I got you' Shizuo tells me saving me and giving me back to Sebastian

'It's getting late' Sebastian says

'Not tired' I say

'you don't even sleep, see you tomorrow' Steve tells me

Oh yea they are going back to Sally's house forgot about that. They leave and we get everyone back Inside making sure that we have got everyone and that Italy Isn't locked outside or fallen in the pond outside. Today has proven how stupid Italy can be.

Chapter 11

When the super evil villains team up that you never wanted to happen then happens/ Why you make sure your enemy's are actually dead

I sneak off to the woods to chill there and have some me time which apparently Is not a good Idea. As where I go someone always follows I seriously have stalker friends.

'Undertaker where have you been for the last three days' I ask

'In the woods' Undertaker tells me

'In the woods' I ask

'yea I hoped you would have found me but no you forgot all about me' Undertaker tells me

'If I make you laugh Will you forgive us' I ask

'yes I Will' Undertaker tells me

'ok knock knocks' I say

'who Is there' He asks

'dr' I Say

'dr who' then It clicks and he is laughing

'that will do you two' Sebastian tells me

'how did you find us' I ask

He folds his arms then sighs.

'the undertakers laughing' Sebastian tells us

'on the Brightside you found him' Grell tells me

'anyone else' I ask

'me' Will says

'also me' Elysia admits

'wow really I go to the woods this one time and you follow me' I ask

'you go to the woods all the time' Elysia points out

'oh darn I need to find better hiding places' I mutter

'what was that' Will asks

'nothing I love you' I tell Sebastian

'are you coming back or are we staying here all night' Grell asks

'staying here Is not an option' Sebastian tells me picking me up

I snuggle into him I also drool on him but I hope that goes unnoticed

It doesn't.

'Eeeeewwwww!' Sebastian groans, wiping the saliva of his shoulder.

'Sorry!' I squeak, scared he might demon on everyone

'it's alright, as long as no one else drools on me when should be fine' Sebastian tells me

'that's good' I say

We get back to the house; I am feigning sleep so I can stay where I am as I am quite comfortable. Sebastian even though he is a demon I very huggable.

'I know your awake but you can stay where you are' Sebastian tells me settling into my favourite armchair

Elysia climbs into her coffin then I shut my eyes and I am soon asleep in my favourite place in the world.

'good morning' Italy yells

I throw a pillow at him which makes him fall over onto what I think is America.

'guys what are you doing' America grumbles

'why is Italy suffocating America' Celty asks

'I hit him with a pillow' I tell her

'ok why have you got tree in your hair' Shizuo asks

I pull it out oh no they will know, Grell do not tell them.

'she went into the woods' Grell tells them

'she also drooled on Sebastian' Undertaker announces

I turn then roll of the chair into my bean bag, which is where I am staying for the time being.

'What is Lauren doing' Roman asks

'hiding from the rest of the world I think' Elysia tells him

I hear a sigh then someone sits next to me.

'Lauren come on' Fushimi tells me

'no' I reply

'I am sorry for telling everyone' Undertaker tells me

I sit up and come face to face with Sebastian who kisses me.

'you win' I tell him pulling away

'he always wins' Joker points out

'he does' Tenkei agrees

'can we have breakfast yet' Italy asks

'no Italy you can starve' I tell him sarcastically

'but what about Mr tummy' Italy asks

'I was being sarcastic' I tell him

'YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY' Italy yells

'you can go make breakfast after all you are a butler' I tell Sebastian

'I am simply one hell of a butler-boyfriend.' He says smugly. I take off my shoe and chuck it at his face.

'Funny!' Italy grins, taking off his shoes and starting a shoe war!

Finally, Germany gets a boot to the stomach, thrown by Fushimi, and bellows at us to be quiet and not so stupid. Over in one corner, Italy is crying over Mr. Tummy's fate.

We look over and Italy is laying on the cold hard ground rolling around screaming about Mr. Tummy's fate.

'what happened to him' I ask

'I think he is rather hungry' I Say

'I would have got it done by know if someone hadn't thrown a shoe at me' Sebastian tells me

'then don't say that you simply one hell of a boyfriend' I tell him putting my shoes on

'I am not promising anything' He says getting up to make breakfast while I go to help out Germany with Italy

'Italy you will have breakfast soon' England tells him

'Mr. Tummy is hungry' Italy Whines

'We all know that' Celty says retrieving her helmet before its smashed

'what's all the noise' CK asks

'we sort of had a shoe war, sorry by the way Germany' Fushimi tells them

'it's alright' Germany replies

'Breakfast' Sebastian calls

I mean I have never seen them move so fast in all my life I suppose Sebastian must make good food but not being able to eat it I wouldn't know.

'I made these for you' Sebastian says handing me a plate of pancakes in maple syrup

I eat one not sure if I can taste it but I can.

'look how happy she is' Dagger says

'what are you doing' Elysia asks

I am looking out the window and something well people I really don't want to see are outside think super evil you know who I mean. If you don't then Claude, Alois and The Angel I mean this is bad.

'um Claude, Alois and The Angel are outside' I say

'Why are you a) still eating pancakes and b) speaking so _casually!'_ Elysia asks

'because these pancakes are epic and I don't want them to hear me' I say, ducking away from the window and push Sebastian to them.

'wow that's love' Joker tells me

'he is scarier than I am' I argue

'so you're going to throw me to the metaphorical wolves why don't you' Sebastian tells me

'I love you but yes I am' I say still hiding behind him

I shove him out the front door then run back inside screaming 'Wolves! Wolves!' at the top of my lungs.

'Ow! That actually _hurt_ me!' I hear Sebastian say.

'ow stop getting maimed that hurts me as well you know' I say

Elysia then hands me my sword which I forgot I had then she shoves me out of the door. The others just put their head around the door to see what happens.

'are you four taking bets' Munakta asks

'no' Fushimi says innocently

'why would we take bets on their life actually this whole bet idea is a bit stupid cause they can't really be killed by much I suppose' Shizuo says

'stop taking bets on my life' I tell them

'also not taking bets on Sebastian life either' I tell them

'just get on with it I want my butler back at some point' Ceil says indignantly

'so I guess you are here to kill me and Sebastian' I ask Claude

'yes we are' Claude tells me

'really you still have my sword' The Angel asks

'well It is a very good sword and I see you have another one' I tell The Angel

The others have now come outside to witness what is about to happen.

'I hate you.' The Angel says.

'I know.' I say before swinging a blow at it before missing his face and hitting Sebastian

'how fucking shit are you' Claude asks

'Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Very.' I whimper, obviously in pain

'that fucking hurt' Sebastian tells me

'sorry' I tell him

'really you're not this clumsy normally' Ceil tells me

'ok let's try this again' I say composing my self

This time I hit my target, I think score a direct hit, but I forgot Claude. He goes at Sebastian and I spin.

'That's my arm!' The Angel roars in agony.

Then I realize I only hit his arm.

'Damn!' I turn round and attack his face, but fall short and stab his chest.

Its lifeless body drops to the ground. I can't believe I actually killed him yet again. I've lost tally by now. Wiping his blood off my shoes, I accidently cut up Alois as I spin and he leaps at me.

'two down hang on guys where are Sebastian and Claude' I ask

'they went that way' Joker tells

'oh no they went to the woods' I sigh

'bring the body's' America says

'why' Loki asks appalled

'we can bury them in the woods' Elysia says

See I knew one day I knew those woods would come in handy though I won't voice that opinion out loud.

We follow the sounds of battle until we find Claude and Sabastian duelling in a clearing. I walk slowly towards the pair.

'um why are you walking so slowly' Fushimi asks

I start to walk faster sword in hand towards them I am so going to need another dress this one will get more blood on it and blood is so hard to wash out

'from now on I am only wearing red' I tell them

'is that to hide the blood stains it works' Grell tells me

'Loki do you reckon you could magically turn all my cloths red and black' I ask a few seconds later and I am wearing red

'thank you, extra pop tarts for you later' I tell Loki

Loki smiles which in my opion is very cute but he is gay also I am with Sebastian well if he is still alive that is.

'Claude find your own boyfriend' I growl

Claude looked so embarrassed he almost passes out.

'What the actual fuck did you say?' he scowls at me.

'I'm with her. What the hell Claude?' Sebastian snarls

'Uuuummmm, what does that mean?' Claude asks

'were dating, bitch. We love each other so we kiss and hug. Duuh!' I rub salt in the wound. Claude looks ready to cry. I would feel sorry for him, if he hadn't tried killing me a million times over.

'But…But…I thought he liked me, and not you. Screw you, Butler Stealer!' he cries. I already know that is totally going be my nickname forever

As he charges at me I simply stick my leg out and trip him up he then face plants into a pile of what I hope to be mud.

The fucker tries to stab me in the leg, so I kick him in the face it serves him right then just to pain poor Claude more Sebastian kisses me.

'you do love her' Claude cries

'Yep.' Sebastian says as I do the V

'what just happened' Loki asks

'my mind has just been blown a little' Elysia says

'On the Brightside I know you're loyal' I tell Sebastian

'of course I am, who else would take care of you' Sebastian tells me

Chapter 12

We decide what to do with Claude/ the government comes calling.

'what are we doing with him' America says standing next to the dead bodies of Alois and The Angel

'is that my master' Claude asks

'it was your master I sort of killed him' I admit

'you steal him and kill my master you are evil' Claude tells me

We hear a groan from next to America one of them isn't dead and I would actually rather it was Alois as it might just stop Claude moaning.

'Claude what happened' Alois asks

'what did you do to Claude' Alois asks

'broke his heart' Sebastian replies

'I told you he didn't like you' Alois tells him

'you knew' Fushimi asks

'Oh dear run' Roman suggests

I demon I can't help it I have had a very bad day and its only 12:30pm. They all scatter like leaves in the wind well Sebastian doesn't he has to stop me destroying everyone.

'calm down' Sebastian tells me hugging me

I think the fact he hugs me in demon form is enough to stop me doing anything stupid. I let him hug me then shift back to human aspect.

'is it safe' Izya asks

'yes it is' Sebastian says still hugging me

I hear my phone ringing but I seem to have dropped the darn thing.

'got it' Shinra tells me

I take it then cry when I see the caller id It is Mycroft oh no he must know what we have been up to somehow wait he is the government that's how he knows.

'You can take this' I tell Elysia

'ok sure' Elysia replies

'hello Mycroft' Elysia says

'what do you mean what we have been up to' Elysia asks

'you're coming to visit and you will be here in 30 minutes' Elysia gulps

'see you then' Elysia tells him

'we have 30 mins to hide a body and come up with a cover story' Munakta sighs

'already got rid of the body' Undertaker tells us

I spot he has and done a good job of hiding the evidence.

'well done' Will tells him

'what about those two' Yata asks

'we have to take them with us' Jiro tells us

So we walk back to the house we are never going to cover all the blood in time, by the time we get there Mycroft is already there.

'I am going to have to dye my hair pink and red clash' I tell Sebastian

'go with red to match all your clothes, no you would look to much like him I know maybe very dark purple' Sebastian suggests

'perfect' I Tell him

'hello' Sherlock says

'hay' I reply

'why is there what looks like blood on the drive' Mycroft asks

'No idea' Roman tells him

'there are more new people' Sherlock says

'actually they have been here there are just so many of them you didn't notice' I tell him

I think we need a distraction ok I hope I can act.

'we fake me being injured' I whisper to Sebastian

He nods. I lean on him then act like I am about to pass out I just hope it's convincing.

'Lauren are you alright' Joker asks cottoning on

'I think we need to get her inside' Shiro says

This distraction gave Elysia and some of the others to go do the best they could with the house eyes on me meant they could get in un noticed.

'I have you' Sebastian says picking me up

'what happened to you' John asks

'oh I had to stop those two from fighting' I tell him Looking at Claude then Sebastian which is difficult since he is carrying me

'do not even ask' England tells him

'they let you stop the fight' Sherlock asks

'no she had to there is a difference' Adrian tells him

'Mr werido over there thought Sebastian loved him not me' I tell them

'just point out I do love Lauren' Sebastian tells them

When we get inside they have done a good job of hiding the blood stains, broken furniture, bits of food and the blood bags.

'There you go' Elysia says

'alright I have to inform you of one thing, you have been deemed not a threat' Mycroft tells us

Me laughing into Sebastian's shoulder at this statement me not a threat the things I have done the last couple of weeks oh only if they knew.

'that is very good' Fushimi says

'Is that all you came for' Elysia asks

'um yes actually oh and to give you this' Sherlock tells us

Jiro takes the envelope of him inside is more money.

'Thank you' Elysia tells them

Me I am still laughing.

Mycroft and Sherlock leave by the back door just like they did last time.

Sebastian finally puts me down then shakes his head as I am still laughing like a hyena.

'I really think we should get her some help' Joker says

'no she is fine' Grell tells him

'insanity is the best thing' Undertaker tells me

'see they get me' I tell them

I get up I must go find that purple hair dye I have. Elysia follows me she is wondering what I am up to.

'oh your dying your hair I will give you a hand I will distract that lot first' She tells me

A few moments later she comes back I wonder what she has done.

'I handed them a selection of board games and the TV remote' She tells me

'Claude better leave Sebastian alone' I say

'Claude leave Sebastian alone' I yell down the stairs

We go into the bathroom as she begins to dye my hair I hear a gasp.

'um this dye is really dark' Elysia says

'good that's how I want it' I smile

Sebastian brings us snacks while we are waiting for the dye to take.

'you say nothing to anyone' I tell him

'as you wish my lady' Sebastian tells me retreating out the door

'it's time' Elysia tells me a few moments later

I sort of scream a bit when I see the colour of the dye washing out of my hair.

'I think that's as much that is going to come out' Elysia tells me

I stand up look at myself in the mirror it's not gone purple its gone black.

'we used the wrong dye' Elysia points out

'it's awesome' I yell

We go into my old room I dry and brush my hair leaving it down know it is dry.

I pull on a long red dress that reaches my feet it has no sleeves so I pull a long black cardigan over the top of it.

'you actually look like a demon' Elysia tells me

'good that is what I needed to do' I reply

I walk down the stairs Elysia just behind me.

'you look amazing' Loki tells me

Sebastian turns around it almost like I fit into my new name now I think I have never seen anyone smile quite like he is.

'you look beautiful' Sebastian tells me

'though I think that is black not purple hair' He tells me

'we mixed up the dyes' I reply

He looks at me then pulls me in for a hug then kisses me.

I hear what I am guessing is Claude whimpering in anguish over the fact I have Sebastian and he hasn't.

I pull away from him. I keep my arm wrapped around his waist though.

'aw look at those two' Neko says

Shizuo and Izaya are kissing unaware of my return or the fact everyone is watching them. from kicking him.

'are you all looking at us' Shizuo asks pulling away from Izya

'what happened to Lauren' Izya asks

'she seems to have of had a bit of an image change' Jack tells them

'I finally made my mind up to be a proper demon' I tell them

'ok then what does that mean' Elysia asks

'it means I am a demon of the house of Phantomhive, my master is Ceil Phantomhive' I tell them

'what about your name' Joker asks

'My name is Lauren Nightshade' I tell them

'oh lord don't eat my soul' Italy cries

'I can't eat anyone's souls' I tell him

'unless I let her' Ceil adds

'ok then that is sorted what about those two' America asks

'I don't know' I reply

Then Claude makes my mind up for me.

Chapter 13

Steve Rogers is a True Gentleman/ Why we should have killed Claude.

You know I should have killed Claude when I had the chance.

I let go of Sebastian. Then turn around pick up my sword then have a think.

'what is she doing' Jiro asks

I notice Claude shift then see him go for Sebastian I am just to slow plus the fact anything that hurts him hurts me.

'Get away from him' I say through Gritted teeth

'open the door' I tell them

Yata opens the door then I kick Claude out of it I am beyond mad right know I am furious.

'I have never seen her like this' Elysia tells them

'what is she doing' I hear Sebastian ask

'dealing with a pest' I Tell him

'I don't want to fight you' Claude tells me

Sebastian comes out side then he takes the sword from my hand picks me up and hands me to Munakta.

'keep her safe' Sebastian tells him

'No' I shout

I begin to cry, Munakta notices then gently stands me on the ground, Joker hands me a tissue.

Then Ceil dose something that breaks me.

'I order you not to interfere' ceil command me

I know they were holding back last time as this time I turn away wincing every time Sebastian is hurt.

I know something has gone really badly in Sebastian's favour as one I am in an incredible amount of pain.

Also the fact Ceil tells them to take me inside.

'Is he dead' I ask

'no he is still with us just about' Fushimi tells me

'I think she knows that from the fact she can barely stand' Yata says

'put me down in my chair please' I ask them

A few moments later Shizuo drags in a very battered Claude I guess he is also still alive if I could I would go stab him.

Though if I try to stand up I think I might face plant the floor so I stay where I am.

'I need to see him' I groan

'not a good idea' Elysia tells me

'let her see him' Ceil tells them

Shizuo gently picks me up then carries me to the other side of the room to where Sebastian lays motionless on the sofa. I am partly tempted to poke him but I think that would be a bad idea.

Fushimi and Yata are moving my chair across the room for me so I can be near Sebastian.

'thanks guys' I say wincing

'there you go' Shizuo says putting me down in my chair

Then Mikoto tucks a blanket over me.

'let's give them some space and also let's figure out what to do with him' Munakta says

'ok good idea' Will agrees

They all then back off even Elysia retreats though it looks like Roman may have had to drag her off to leave me in peace.

'Please tell me your alive' I ask Sebastian

'are they gone yet' Sebastian says looking at me

He hates to be fussed over I don't think it's a demon thing I think it's a butler thing.

'they are Ceil ordered me not to interfere' I tell him

'I wanted to keep you both safe' He tells me

I move forwards forget about I am on the chair and sort of fall, off said chair then land on plus crush Sebastian in the process.

'ow that hurt' I tell him

'I know' he replies

I move down to the bottom of the sofa by his feet.

'wrong end' Sebastian smiles

I manage to somehow get myself back to the other end by his face then lay next to him before the others figure out what is actually going on.

'what are you two doing' Bunny asks

'I am not sure we want to know' Shinra replies

'I was actually trying to get the cookies he has in his pocket' I tell them showing them the packet

'there we were thinking you that you were concerned about him but no all you want is cookies' Elysia sighs

'I am worried about him' I reply

'I love you more than anything' I tell him

'well that is good, I would like to get up however' Sebastian tells me

Munakta and shizuo help me get him off the sofa as I am sort of squashed behind Sebastian.

'some one help me' I squeak

'I have you' joker laughs

'not funny hang on where the heck is Claude' I ask

'oh dear I think he escaped with Alois' Dagger gulps

If I wasn't in such a bad shape I would go after them this second but I can't unfortunately as if I get hurt the state, he is in Sebastian will most likely die. I wish we didn't have this demon bond. Then I could go murder Claude.

'no you are staying right here' Elysia tells me

'what?!' I ask

I wasn't heading for the door ok I was but still they could let me go him even if it's likely I may face plant the floor any second now.

Undertaker then picks me up. Really it had to be him of all the people here.

'put me down you' I say kicking him

'no I won't' Undertaker tells me

'put me down' I growl

He then puts me down. I glare at him. Then my phone rings I have more pressing issues to deal with right know whoever you are.

I sigh then take out my phone.

'Hello' I say having to lean on Joker for support

'Steve asked me on a date' Sally shrieks

'that's good' I reply

'YEA I KNOW' She yells

'ok where is it and when' I ask holding the phone away from my ear slightly

'it's this really fancy French restaurant and its tonight' She tells me

'ok that's nice but I have an escaped demon to catch not Sebastian or Ceil before you ask' I tell her

'want a hand' she offers

'no its ok go on your date and have fun' I tell her hanging up

'we will demon hunt tomorrow' Elysia tells me

I nod in agreement as hunting a demon at night is not the smartest thing to do I should know this being a demon myself.

We all then settle down for the night tomorrow I have to kill Claude and find out how sally's date went with Steve.

I settle down on the sofa the Sebastian tucks a blanket over me then I fall asleep till morning.

Chapter 14 Sebastian finds out about that I had a thing for the undertaker/ we finally kill Claude

Ok maybe you shouldn't have the people you love and that guy you had a crush on in the same house.

'Lauren' Sebastian calls

I think what did he find out about please not the fact I have a had a thing for had the guys in this house.

'what is this' He asks he has found the folder of undertaker photos

'Shit' I mutter

'why do you have pictures of the undertaker' He asks me

'um I have one of you as well I tell him' I fish it out from where I had hidden it under the sofa

'ok why do you have these' he asks

'why do you have those' joker asks

'research for summoning you' I say

'or did you have a thing for the undertaker as well I am not mad I just want the truth' Sebastian tells me

'tell him' Elysia tells me

'ok I did for a little bit but you are my one true love' I tell him

To prove it I walk up to him and kiss him right there.

'aw you are her true love' Roman says

'of course he is' I reply though poor undertaker looks a bit scorned

It seems I have a habit of doing this to guys at the moment, though undertaker just hugs me pats my head then shakes Sebastian's hand.

'look after her' undertaker tells Sebastian

'if he breaks your heart he will have me to deal with' undertaker tells me

'see I have the best friends ever but know we have Claude to deal with' I say picking up my sword then accidently stab Mikoto

'stop stabbing me' mikoto tells me

'sorry' I tell him

'I know where he will be where all villains go' CK tells me

'Were would that be' Elysia asks

'the house in the woods of course' Tenkei reply's

Ok how could we not know that surely we should have known actually yes we should have it's the place Sebastian and Claude fought yesterday.

'let's go' I say

'do you want to borrow the shadow horse so you can look awesome' Celty asks

'yes I do, can it carry a couple of people' I ask

'yea it can' Celty tells me

I just smile.

We walk outside and I whistle for the horse it likes me apparently it's actually a he not an it.

Sebastian picks me up and places me on the horses back.

'Ceil my lord is it alright if Sebastian comes with me' I ask

'yes of course it is' ceil tells me Ceil is being nice I am concerned

We ride ok we ride into battle the other following close behind us.

'your highness there appears to be Lauren and Sebastian on a shadow horse' I hear Claude say

'I hope that next time Claude you think about your actions and the consequences it brings' I tell him hopping of the shadow horse

'Yes you can kill him' Ceil tells me

'Thank you my lord' I reply

'yay more bodies' Undertaker giggles

'um ok' Jack says

'see what I have to put up with' Will sighs

'any way let me get on with killing him' I growl

'come here' Sebastian tells me he then takes off jacket and puts it on me

'thank you' I say

'it is like knights of old a token of his love though it used to be the other way around' Jiro says

'You might want this' England tells me handing me my sword

'my orders my lord' I ask Ceil

'Kill Claude with the help of Sebastian' ceil orders

'as you wish my lord' we say together

'oh Claude you don't mess with my boyfriend otherwise it means pain' I tell him

'we will make sure Alois stays away' Elysia tells me

I dodge a knife thrown by Claude the monster wants to play sneaky.

'you guys are awesome' Fushimi tells us

I sigh then move aside so Sebastian can punch Claude, ceil is dealing with Alois I want to help but my orders still stand beat Claude.

'Butler stealer' Claude yells

'oh really you brought that back up' I sigh

'I love her' Sebastian says throwing a knife at Claude

'wow they fight really well together' Yata says

'we are a team' I say as I stab Claude

'Like any one of you guys that are with each other' Sebastian tells them

The I look down and realise I have a knife in my side.

'really Claude' I groan pulling the knife out

'I am fine' Sebastian tells me

'I am sorry but you have to die you are evil and a moron' I tell Claude

I then run his through then poke his dead body with my foot just to make sure he really is dead this time knowing our luck we will just summon else to replace him though.

'we did it young master' Sebastian tells him

'is it me or is the world sort of going sideways' I ask as Sebastian catches me he seems to be in pain also

'what did you do' Elysia asks

'what happened to her' Ceil says walking away from Alois's dead body

'Let me see' Shinra says

I growl then he backs off no one else dares come any closer than they are already.

'move your hand' Elysia tells me

'I didn't think it was that bad' I say

Then I see all the blood I mean I heal fast but I don't appear to be healing all that fast.

'I am fine' I say

'no you're not you're not healing' Sebastian sounds worried

'does this mean I am no longer a demon?!' I ask

'look away' Ceil tells the others

'shift if you can' Sebastian tells me

I manage to shift which answers that question.

'why am I not healing' I ask

'Sebastian that's why you are bleeding' I gasp

'so I am' Sebastian notices

'guys you can look know, Joker would you take me from him please' I ask

Joker takes me from Sebastian's arms so Sebastian can stand up then I know something is wrong as Sebastian collapse and I experience pain like I never thought I could. I then pass out in Jokers arms.

No clue how we get back to the house as sort of only semi awake the entire way back thanks to Claude even in death that guy is nothing but trouble.

'put her down here' Shinra tells Joker

'what happened' I Ask

'I will tell her' Elysia tells them

'you might want this' Roman says handing me a tissue

I take it knowing what this means that Sebastian is maybe dead well I suppose I know have to uphold my contract.

I stand Joker on one side of me Elysia on the other I take the four or five steps across the gap between me and Sebastian.

'I know your alive I would know if you were dead' I tell him

'well I do try my best to stay alive' Sebastian tells me

'ok if he is alive why do I need this tissue' I ask

'as I have something to ask I mean I have only known you three weeks though you seemed to have liked me long before that' Sebastian tells me

The he rather shakily gets on one knee not what I thought was going to happen.

'Will you ...' He starts I just run off and hide

Chapter 15

What happens when you propose to me/ we find a dragon in the woods (who we name lyron)

'let me go find her' Elysia tells them

I here footsteps on the stairs.

'Lauren really hiding in the bathtub' Elysia asks

'well only you would look for me hear' I tell her

'yea we all knew what he was going to ask you he's been planning to ask for a couple of days, your mum knows as well' She tell me

'I mean it's so sudden' I says sitting up

'how about this we go sort you out then you walk down the stairs and give the answer you want to give him' She suggests

'ok deal you know my answer is going to be yes' I tell her

'we all know that' she replies

I climb out of the bathtub which is actually quite comfortable. We then go into my old room I start pulling dresses out of the wardrobe.

'here this is your favourite' Elysia tells me pulling out a floor length blood red dress with no sleeves and a laced up back with black ribbon the bottom is trimmed in black lace.

I pull it on after taking of the gross blood stained one.

Elysia brushes out my hair I add blood red lip gloss pull on my gloves.

'you look perfect' She tells me

I hold my head high then nearly trip over my dress down the stairs I would live but it wouldn't be a good look.

'oh look she is alive' Jiro says

'Know my lady are you ready to answer' Sebastian asks me

'I think you might have to ask her first' Fushimi tells him

Sebastian just glares at him.

'would you do the honour of marrying me' Sebastian asks

'yes I will' I reply

He takes my hand then has to take of my glove and puts the ring on finger.

'where did you get that' I ask

'Me he would have complained if hadn't a ring to give you' Ceil tells me

'So this means I am getting married' I scream

'Wow she is happy' Germany says

'Yes Grell you can be a bridesmaid' I tell him

'ah' Loki screams

'where have you two been' mikoto asks

'getting her a present' England tells him

'Why are you on fire' Thor asks Loki

Good thing we have Elsa on hand she freezes Loki's cape and puts the flames out.

'what did you get her' America asks

'you didn't you got me a dragon' I say

'yea how did you figure that out' Loki asks

'the fact you were on fire plus the how to summon a dragon book on the table' I tell him

'oh that makes sense' England says

'why the heck did you summon her a dragon' Izya asks

'well that is we though summon a little dragon like from how to train your dragon but it went wrong' Loki admits

'this is why we banned magic' Jiro sighs

'let's go see the dragon then' I say

We follow them to the woods oh my lord this is the smallest dragon ever and it's so cute what is wrong with them.

'he is so cute aren't you' I say

'that is the cutest dragon ever' America agrees

'can we keep him' I ask

'if you look after him then yes' Sebastian tells me

'what are you going to call him' Neko asks

'Lyron it means forever song or fire which is fitting as he will live a long time and he is a dragon' I say

'he likes you' Loki moans

'I think he was hungry' I say taking the pop tart from Loki's hand and feeding it to my dragon

'I love him but maybe take him some where safe for now asgard if you can Thor' I ask

Thor takes my dragon and goes off to take him to asgard.

'ok I want a proper wedding no offence to those of you we have married that is' I Say

'ok you can have a proper wedding' Sebastian tells me before I demon

'one other thing I want to get married with my best friend' I tell them

'really you are an evil woman' roman tells me getting on one knee in the woods

'Elysia will you marry me' Roman asks her

'yes I will' She squeaks

'I love you more than anything' I tell Sebastian stuffing a cookie in my mouth

'where did you even have those' Dagger asks

'she just stole them from my pocket' Sebastian sighs

I pull out my phone to switch my relationship status to engaged.

With two minutes my mum and nan have both commented.

'my nan is sort of freaked out a bit' I say

'oh my lord who is this that you're getting married to' I say

'give me that I will phone her' Sebastian tells me

'he is the perfect demon' I sigh

'hello you don't know me but I am the one your granddaughter is getting married to' Sebastian tells her

'wow he is one smooth talking demon' Yata says

'yes of course you are invited' Sebastian tells her then he hangs up the phone

'you will regret this' I tell him

'you should probably telly your mum' I say to Elysia

Elysia gulps then takes out her phone then rings her mums number.

'hay mum I have some news for you' Elysia says

'I am getting married' Elysia tells her

'soon I think it's going to be a double wedding with Lauren' Elysia tells her

'ok I will phone you later' Elysia replies then hangs up

'I just realised something' America says

'what' Mikoto asks

'Lauren is marrying a really old guy' America replies

'he is immortal its fine as long as none of the rest of my family find out he out he is a demon' I say

'or that you are a demon' England reminds me

'or that I am a vampire and Roman is an assassin' Elysia finishes

'maybe we this was …' I am stopped short as Sebastian kisses me

'what is he doing' ceil sighs

The moment is ruined by Thor reappearing darn you Thor I think.

'I found a home for your dragon he will be safe' Thor tells me

'I think if she could she would say thank you' Will tells him

I finally pull away from him. Gazing up into that smile which we all know hides something a lot darker.

'oh well I might not have prince charming but I do have the prince of darkness' I laugh

'I have never seen her this happy' Elysia sighs

'what about you' Roman says kissing Elysia

'OH MY GOD I HAVE AN IDEA' America yells

'what' Loki asks

'all the couples get together and we take a picture' Italy tells them

So we do in the middle of the woods which I find odd but ok.

Celty, shinra, me, Sebastian and Roman and Elysia stand at the front. Yata, Fushimi, Mikoto and Munakta are either side Shizuo with Izya just behind us with Loki and England. Grell and will and Prussia and Hungary either side of them.

'ok smile, I mean you Shizuo' CK tells him

'Ok got it' Tenkei tells us a few seconds later

'WHAT WHERE YOU DOING EATING POP TARTS' Thor asks

'it represents you well Lauren stop kissing him' Jiro laughs

'he kissed me' I tell him

'there you are what took you so long Adrian, Germany, Marinette' Sebastian asks

'we couldn't find you' Germany tells him

'that is your present from me though compared to a dragon' Sebastian sighs

'Is that a sword that is less deadly to me' I ask

'yes it is you can keep the other one but this might be better for your health' Sebastian tells me

'thank you' I hand the sword to Munakta so I can hug my fiancé without stabbing him

'where and when are we planning this for' Roman asks

'the mansion for after of course' Elysia tells him

'what about the castle' I ask

'Good idea maybe we should plan this sooner rather than later' I say

'good idea what are you doing' Elysia asks

I am climbing up the ladder to the tree house we built. I fish through the stuff to find what I am looking for.

'got it' I say

'got what' Joker asks

I hold up a photo album.

'we can use this for all the pictures of us guys' I say 'that's where that went' Elysia mutters

'I hid it there are awful photos in here' I mumble

To late Loki has stolen it.

'is this you' Ceil asks

'oh my lord no don't look' I cry

'that is you' Grell giggles

'I am going home' I say and stalk off through the woods

I get to the house before the others, I let myself in the go hide in the bathroom lock the door curl up in the bath then wonder how long it will take them.

'She has to have gotten back before us' America says

To the manor it is. I wonder how long it takes them before they figure out I am not there.

Back at the house.

'she isn't here' Canada says

'where the heck is she' England asks

'one place, she could be' Roman tells them

'that would be the manor then' Ceil sighs

Back with me at the manor.

It's the Phantomhive manor or at least just like it I realise. No wonder I fell in love with it.

I hear footsteps thank my demon hearing.

I dive back into one of the bedrooms I think it could be Loki and England's just guessing from all the pop tart wrappers they are worse than I am with cookies.

'this is going to take ages' Kuroh says

Me I hide in the wardrobe it's a walk in one so plenty of room. I have to make my move before they find me to late the door is opening.

I notice to late that have cut myself on the angel blade I left the other sword in the woods.

'Shit' I mutter

'Wait she is in here' Sebastian says

'where the heck could she be' Loki asks

Sebastian walks up to the wardrobe then pulls the doors open I try and make a run for it but he catches me.

'I told you' Sebastian sighs seeing the blood

'don't even say it was the photo album something has spooked you' Sebastian says hugging me

'nothing scares her' Joker says joining us

'nothing' I lie

'leave us' Sebastian asks

I just stay in his arms he won't get anything out of me who I thought I saw Loki who may or may not be evil depending on the day but with definitely evil with England they must want revenge for something.

'I think Loki has gone back to his bad ways' I say not wanting to admit it

'what he came with us' Sebastian tells me

'yea to kill us' I tell him

'you can die know or later' Loki tells me

Chapter 16

Pitch black tries annihilate us all / I show my true nature

'Loki is not who you have to worry about I was just using him' a voice tells me

'Pitch black' I say

'oh that's who you are on about' Joker says when he sees pitch

'Pitch black' Jack scowls

'Right ok so we have had your enemy's guys' I say looking at the kings

'yours and know mine' I say looking at Sebastian

'know you have ours' North says appearing

'I might as well summon Sam, Dean and Castiel to save us' I sigh

'who' Pitch asks

'never mind' I tell him

'evil scary man' Italy squeaks hiding behind Germany

'sorry for accusing you Loki he I guess he has England' I say

'Who is this chick is she a new guardian' Pitch asks

'no much worse a demon someone who is as strong as you pitch' I say

'oh really we have faced king's, angel's. demons know we have to face the boogie man' Elysia sighs

'I know it's getting stupid' I reply

'if you are done I am going to annihilate you all' Pitch says

'my sword' I say

'which one' Jiro asks

'I will take the angel blade it might work better' I say catching it neatly as he throws it to me

'you know I am the shadows' Pitch says

'so are we' I say standing up

'what do you mean we' pitch asks

'she would mean me' Sebastian says

Pitch then vanishes which is not good as he will make all the kids not believe plus he is holding England hostage we maybe should try to get him back.

'cover your eyes' I tell them shifting to demon

'I am of to hunt the boogie man' I tell Sebastian

'no we are shift back so they can actually look at you' Sebastian tells me

So that's what we go do I get engaged this morning know I am hunting the boogie man with the guardians my demon fiancé three vampires, two Norse gods. king's, a dulahan, some normal people and a bunch of countries oh and some super heroes.

'we are to kill the boogie man' I say

Me being a demon I follow pitches trail easily getting rid of him will require children and fortunately I know three and a bunch of people my age who will have to do.

'Right we need to borrow some kids' Jack says

'jack what the fuck' I ask

'I mean to get rid of pitch' he says

'or we could just not believe in him' I say

'kids are plan b though' north tells me

'we have to summon Sam and Dean' I announce

'well I suppose we will just have to not mention what we are' Elysia tells me

'I suppose they might kill us' I say

'they hunt demons and stuff so yea' she says

'we risk it' I tell her

'fine if they kill you don't blame me' She tells me

I borrow the shadow horse and gallop back to the house.

'um Sam, Dean, Cas we sort of need your help' I call

'you called' Cas says

To late I realise one is sort of demoning a little.

'you are a demon' Sam says throwing Holey water at me

'wow I am a nice demon I promise' I tell them

'prove it' Dean says

I sigh and pull out something that no one knows about my supernatural collection.

'ok I like her' Cas says picking up my Cas figure

'ok let's go' I say

'no killing I am getting married' I tell them

Fortunately, I summoned baby Dean's impala alongside them. I jump on the shadow horse then lead the way.

'Really he is right where I want to get married' I sigh

'come here you' Sebastian says picking me up

'he is another demon' Sam says

'no he is my future husband and a demon' I say

'we also have vampires' Jiro tells him showing his fangs

'right let's be friends ok no more killing any one that isn't pitch' Mikoto tells us

'no I like her she seems not that evil' Cas tells them hugging me

'Cas um let go' I say

'she is mine' Sebastian tells him

'I like your sword' Dean tells me

'don't encourage her' America sighs

'look at all the weapons' Grell giggles

'um just ignore my boyfriend' will sighs

'Can we go rescue mine know' Loki snaps

'we will explain later' Celty tells them

We sneak into the castle then split into groups I get Sam in my group with Elysia, Roman, Ceil, Sebastian and joker.

'right so three demons a vampire a demon hunter, an assassin and a sword man we could do worse' Sam tells us

'I feel sorry for Cas he has Italy actually him and Cas will get on' I say

'true' Sam says

'I don't know what's taking them so long' Pitch moans

'you mean us' I here bunny say

'also us' I say

'Got it know back him up' Dean tells us

I run and somehow manage to shove pitch back into the devil's trap which we hope will work on the boogie man.

'one thing why is it like neon purple' Dean asks Cas

'it's all the paint we had' Cas tells him

'exercise him know' Italy babbles

'no banish him' I tell him

Dean reads out of the handy spell book I can understand what he is saying its Latin but I understand it.

'get the demons apart from pitch out of here' Sam says

I hurry outside realising England wasn't with pitch so where the heck is he the basement maybe we have to find him.

'we need to get to the basement' I say running down the stairs

'England are you there' Sebastian calls

'young master stay there' I tell him

Ceil understands and stays.

'I got him' I say

'Here take my jacket' Sebastian tells me

I wrap England up in it then let Sebastian pick him up whatever they are doing is effecting me more than the other two.

We get back outside Sebastian carrying England.

'you found him' Loki shouts taking England from Sebastian

'why are you out here' I ask getting picked up by Sebastian

'Looking for England some of us broke off when we noticed he was still missing and I saw you three go to the basement' Loki explains

'oh and here is your jacket back Sebastian' Loki tells him handing it over

'disposed of him sent him back to where he came from' Cas tells us

'hang on we are a demon short' Sam says

'no right here' I say

'why are you holding her' Elysia asks

'why are you holding me' I ask

He just hugs me refusing to put me down then I realise why when I look at myself I am covered in blood which isn't mine.

'Loki' I whisper

'what' he asks

'Look at England' I mutter

'that's blood, he seems to have cut his face' Loki says

I had a god day till this bloody point England might be dead al this was for nothing so I full demon in front of them all most of wisely look away or hide.

'calm down' Sebastian says Kissing me

I just cry demons really can cry who knew.

'what the heck is all the noise about' England asks

'England never do that again' Loki tells him kissing him

'see there you go' Sebastian murmurs

I finally calm down I turn my face and hide it in Sebastian's chest.

'is she alright' Munakta asks

'just having a bit of a demon crises' Sebastian tells him

'I told you she wouldn't hurt anyone though' Sebastian tells them

'that's because she has you' Fushimi tells him

'any way you said you would explain' Dean says

'ok we summoned you and the rest of the rabble to life' Elysia tells them

'I got turned into a demon, she into a vampire' I say warming up

'we got married' Fushimi says hugging Yata

'so did we' Shinra hugging Celty

'me and Sebastian are engaged' I smile

'so are me and roman' Elysia adds

'Grell and I are dating' Will tells them

'Me and Izya' Shizuo says kissing izya who just blushes

'me and Hungary' Prussia informs them

'you know about me and England' Loki tells them

'Finally me and Mikoto are dating' Munakta says getting hugged by Mikoto

'so most of you are dating, married or engaged' Sam asks

'yes we are' I say

'there you go' Sebastian says putting me down

'you know that sounds like a bad TV show' Dean tells us

'so I guess most of us are walking then' Elysia sighs

'you can have the shadow horse, back Celty' I say

'Dean can I ride in the impala' I ask

'sure you have always wanted ask Elysia you as well if you want' Dean says

'love you be good I will see you soon' I tell my boys

I get in the impala poor Cas is squashed in the middle. We finally get back to the house. I am going to have a bath but will have to lock and barricade the door. Just to make sure none of them interrupt me I hope they left my shampoo.

Chapter 17

We get married in secret (well our parents don't know)/ We somehow lose our husbands

'right we are getting married tomorrow' I say

'what about our parents' Elysia asks

'Then you two will just get two wedding' Roman says

'don't sneak up on us' I say

'we don't need any more demon episodes' Joker says

'you two since you don't sleep go out and find what you want' Sebastian says handing over the money

'See you tomorrow the castle 11am sharp' I say

'I can't see you before tomorrow can I' Sebastian sighs giving me a kiss

Roman kisses Elysia.

'Japan you can make the cake' Elysia says

'France, Italy cook the rest there is plenty at the manor' I say

'Sam, Dean. Cas you're with us' Elysia says

'bride's maids my side Celty, Grell, and Neko' I say

'my side Hungary, Seri and Fushimi as I know you want to' Elysia says

'we will bring their dresses back for you' Dean tells me

We go outside and get in the car racing down the empty road.

'there you go we will go pick up decorations' Dean tells us

'we are taking Cas' I say

Fortunately, a dress shop that's open till 10pm and its only 7pm know so that's three hours away.

'Hello are you ladies looking for dresses' the woman asks

'yes we are' I say

'right my name is Susan do you want dresses off the peg or made' Susan asks

'off the peg please' Elysia says

'both of you I take it' Susan smiles

'yes we brought our best friend with us' I reply looking at Cas

'ok let's start with you what's your name' Susan asks

'Lauren and that's Elysia' I reply

'ok just looking at you I think this dress try it on' Susan tells me handing me a bag

She then hands one to Elysia.

I pull on the dress and I mean I don't really know I like it but I am not sure. Its floor length with no train it is fitted at the waist with no sleeves it has a lace hem it's not cream its Grey. It has a small amount of beads around the waist and it comes high on my back the front plunges down very slightly.

'come out then both of you' Susan calls

'wow Lauren you look amazing' Elysia gasps

'so do You' I tell her

Her dress is cream with a slight train it has long sleeves. Her dress comes high on her chest the bodice is almost heart shaped with a low back laced with ribbon.

'they suit you both do you want to take them' Susan asks

We nod then pay for the dresses then we go to look at bridesmaids dresses next door as we spotted some we liked.

I pick three pale lilac dresses and she picks three pale blue which go well with each other. We also get Sebastian a new suit which has a grey tie rather than black. Roman gets a suit as well.

'there you are we will drop you at the Castle with Cas then come back to help' Sam says

We go inside glad we have Cas if Pitch comes back.

We clean then set up the Castle.

'Wow' Sam says

'Cas did most of it' I say handing Cas a cookie

'thanks' Cas tells me

We finish the castle and then go for a quick power nap.

'morning guys' Sam calls

'it's 5;30am' Dean tells us

'I KNOW WE WANT A WHILE BUT STILL' I grumble

We get up. Then I know I have no make-up.

'you might want this' Dean tells me handing me my make up

'we going to get your bridesmaids see you in a bit' Sam tells me

We leave Cas sleeping as he helped a lot.

I brush out my hair then help Elysia with hers.

'I can't believe we are getting married' Elysia says

'I know' I yawn then go back to applying blood red lipstick

'here let me' Elysia tells me helping me put my hair

'thanks' I then put hers up and we wriggle into our Dresses

'We are back' Sam calls

'oh wow you two look awesome but you still need something old, something borrowed and something blue and something new' Fushimi tells us

'ok what then' I ask

'something borrowed for you handing me' neko tells me giving me her necklace

'for you' Seri says handing Elysia her hair pin

'New would be your dresses' Grell says

'something old' I say putting on my bracelet

'something old' Elysia says putting in her earrings

'something blue' I ask Fushimi hands me pair of shoes and a pair to Elysia hers

'they have blue gemstones on them plus some of us are in blue' Grell explains

'well you are dressed' I say

I have Grell, Neko and Celty I let her keep her helmet on till the others get her well I am letting her. Elysia Hungary, Seri and Fushimi (concurred about him I am).

Sam and Dean have gone to get our Husbands we have Cas performing the ceremony he is an angel so it was the best we could do at short notice.

'Undertaker thank you for walking me down the aisle' I say

'thank you as well Jiro' Elysia tells him

I stand tall as howl begins playing the wedding marc. We make our way past rows of people Italy is already Crying.

My heart melts when I see Sebastian I mean it always does but married is going to be a hug step.

We carry out the vows which pass in a blur I only come back to earth when Cas says you may kiss the brides and Sebastian kisses me.

'words would be good' he tells me

'is this the way to isangard' a small voice asks

'Pippin, Merry is that you' I ask

'it's the whole fellowship Lauren' Elysia tells me

'well it could be worse' I laugh

'know give me a moment' I tell them resuming kissing Sebastian

'I guess you would have just got married then' Samwise says

'yes we have stop kissing him' Elysia tells me

I finally pull away.

'we have to throw our flowers I think maybe do it know before something happens' I say

We throw our flowers.

'who caught mine' Elysia asks

'I did' Shizuo grins

'why me' izya says

'because you love me' Shizuo tells him hugging him

'what about mine' I ask

'I did' Mikoto tells me

'that means you four will be getting married next not anytime soon though we have had four wedding in two weeks' I say

'not even asking' Gandalf tells us

We walk out the castle where my Morgan is fixed Dean must have fixed it.

'right you and Lauren in her Morgan Sam will drive and I will drive you and roman Elysia' Dean tells us

I get in the car just about my dress makes it difficult it's a good thing the manor isn't far away.

'are you happy know' Sebastian asks me

'Very happy' I reply

'good know one thing' Sebastian says kissing me again

'really again Sebastian' Sam asks

'well I am simply one hell of a butler and simply one hell of a husband' Sebastian says pulling away from me

'if you say that again you will walk' I tell him

'I guess he says that to wind you up then' Sam asks

'the first bit is true he is Ceils butler' I say

'well time will tell on the second part' Sebastian tells me

We finally arrive at the manor the others two have gotten her before us but have waited for us.

Roman looks at Sebastian and he nods in response before picking me up Roman dose the same to Elysia.

'we have to carry you in' Roman explains

'she is so used to it she doesn't care' Ceil says

'There we go close your eyes' Sebastian tells me

'you too Elysia' Roman tells her

We do as we are told though not sure why we have to.

'you can open them know my lady' Sebastian tells me

'you did this for us' I ask looking at how they have decorated the room it has everything like we wanted it

'we found this' Sebastian tells me handing me a book

'you found this I hid this' Elysia says

'well we found it in the kitchen Cupboard behind the flour' Japan tells us

'I believe that would be our wedding ideas book' I say getting placed down

'I told you we should of hidden that somewhere else' I tell Elysia

'maybe' She agrees

'any way what do you think do, you like it' Roman asks

'no we love it' we say in unison

'can we eat Mr Tummy is hungry' Italy whines

'of course we can well you guys can' I say

'well we thought about that and you said only super sweet or super spicy for you so we made loads of different foods' France tell us escorting us to the dining room which has also been transformed

'Lauren are you crying' Sebastian asks me

'tears of happiness' I tell him

'we need a picture' Shizuo tells us

So we suffer through several pictures of us while Italy whines sadly.

'I think Italy might actually expire if he doesn't eat' Germany tells us

We take our places at the top Table along with Neo who was Romans best man, ceil who was Sebastian's and our two chief bridesmaids Grell and Hungary.

I don't eat much bar some cookies as to excited or that might be the sugar.

'no more cookies' Sebastian says taking the plate away from me

'look at that' Pippen says

'what' merry asks

The hobbits are drunk no surprise there please Joker start whatever you are doing.

'ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the show of your lives to celebrate the union of our lovely couples' joker announces

'We didn't have time to set up a tight rope' joker tells me

They start the show and it's amazing I love the fact they are trying so hard.

I start to doze off about halfway though I know it's sort of only wow ok its later than I thought its already 4pm the day has gone by in a flash.

'I am awake' I say with a start

'no one said anything' Grell tells me

'though it's time for the first dance know' Joker tells me

Sebastian takes my hand I know I can dance know but still I look stupid being about 8 inches shorter than him.

Roman steps out with Elysia looking very elegant.

'I think I might cry' Mikoto says getting passed a tissue by Munakta

When we have danced the others join us on the dance floor I think the sweetest thing ever is when Mikoto and Munakta dance.

'I mean I thought Resi could dance Suoh not so much' I say

'you used my first name' Mikoto clearly delighted

'you better get used to it' I say

I am falling asleep on my feet Sebastian notices.

He picks me up and carry's me to one of the spare rooms Roman following with Elysia.

I fall asleep as soon as I have the stupid dress off when I wake up in the morning Sebastian is missing which is weird he wouldn't have left me would he.

I get up to go investigate and run into Elysia.

Chapter 18

We apparently didn't banish pitch properly/ Sam and Dean put us on trial

'I think this note might help' Joker tells us

'what the heck do you mean' I growl

'pitch has our husbands' Elysia squeaks

'SAM DEAN CAS GET HERE KNOW' I yell

'What' Cas asks

'you didn't banish pitch you morons' I yell

'we can fix that' Sam tells me

'THEY HAVE OUR HUSBANDS' Elysia snaps

'oh dear' Pippin says

Mikoto and Munakta then appear awakened by our rages.

'oh come here you' Fushimi tells me hugging me (he is the only one who can get away with this)

'your both married' Grell says

'um he is gay and my husband has been captured are all of you idiots' I growl

'then I recommend we go and save them' Sam says

'hang on Sebastian is resourceful' Dean says

'my sword is missing the one that could kill him' I admit

'ok let's go' Mikoto says

'oh hang on Oh Sebastian you are smart' I say picking up my sword that is left

'that's the angel blade then he must have the one that won't kill him and he faking it to give us time' I say

'well it is Sebastian lauren what do you expect' Ceil asks

'nothing less he is as he would say simply one hell of a butler and simply one hell of a husband' I sigh

'you said it I am so telling him later' Ceil laughs

With that we leave to the Castle it seems obvious know that pitch must have been watching the wedding yesterday and that he wants his revenge on us all for trying but falling to banish him

Only me, Elysia, the Guardians, Sam, Dean, Cas and Ceil go the others are on standby as our back up.

'I am so killing Pitch' I say

'wow she really is worried' Jack says

'so am I' Elysia mutters

'girls keep calm' Dean tells us

We sneak in through the basement though we know this time Pitch will keep Roman and Sebastian close to him.

'oh they will come for you' Pitch says

I then wince gasping as it means Sebastian is hurt the closer I am the worse the bond is.

'he would be hurt then' Ceil asks

I nod trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my ribs.

'we go in and distract him' Elysia say

'ok' I answer

We sneak in Roman sees Elysia and smiles.

'I know you are there' Pitch tells us

'ok this wasn't the best plan' I admit

'Lauren did you figure it out' Sebastian asks me

'I did' I reply

'that sword pitch would be the wrong one I think what you're looking for is right here' I tell him

'got it' Tooth tells me

Sebastian falls to the ground and so dose Roman we move to our husbands sides I keep the sword levelled at pitch.

'I admit you are one hell of a Husband' I tell Sebastian

He gives me a weak smile then pushes himself up.

'guys duck' Loki shouts throwing a pop tart at pitch black

'what was that meant to achieve' Pitch asks

'um the aim was to make they happy so HE WOULD KICK YOUR ASS!' Loki shouted pointing at Sebastian, 'but England could do it better.' He adds

'when did you two get here' Undertaker giggles

'When did you get here' I ask

'We followed you' Grell tells me

'grell! We were meant to be hidden!' Will shouts, stumbling out of his hiding place, the ceiling]

'anyone else' Elysia asks

Then everyone appears out of varying hiding places I actually thought for once they would listen to us.

'well this is quite the party' Pitch says

I pull Sebastian to his feet dusting him off.

'have you finished that devils trap yet' I ask

'yea but why did you only have hot pink spray paint?' asks Dean

'it's all they had at the garden shop' I tell him

I run at pitch but accidently demon while charging him.

'Lauren you are demoing' Undertaker tells me

'she's a DEMON' Sam yells

Fortunately, I get pitch into the devils traps then stab him for good measure then pitch vanishes in a puff of black smoke.

'you are a demon' Sam repeats

'Ok don't kill me' I say

'or me or Sebastian' ceil points out

I look at Elysia to keep her quite I hope Italy can keep his mouth shut he doesn't'.

'vampires' Italy babbles pointing at Jiro and Elysia Kitoro hides behind Mimiko which is what we wanted at least.

'so you have vampires and demons' Cas asks

'yea we were going to tell you but you hunt us for a living' I point out

'ok we will make this fair we will give you a trial' Dean says

'oh ok' Elysia says

Sebastian hugs me I am shaking not in rage but in actual fear for him and Ceil not myself.

We walk back to the house the mood solemn. I hold my head high walking between Ceil and Sebastian. Elysia is walking between Roman and Jiro. I want us to be all ok but I can't bring myself to say that we will be ok if that makes sense.

I stuff a cookie in my mouth that I find in my pocket.

'where did you get that' Roman asks

'My pocket I always carry cookies' I say

'how many of those have you eaten' Sebastian asks

'one or ten' I mutter

'oh she is stressed' ceil says

We get back to the house then I go and hide in the summer house as soon as I get the chance where I think of who on earth we could summon to save us.

'I know you are there' Elysia calls

'we need to summon Professor Layton and Phoenix wright' I say

'why do you want to do that' she asks

'we need lawyers, witnesses' I say

'your years of watching crime shows and playing ds games have finally got a use' Elysia tells me

I follow her to the house.

'I demand the right to a lawyer of my choice and one for Elysia as well' I say

'ok then' Dean says

'right bring out the cauldron' I say

They carry it out and place it on the ground for us to use and summon our saviours or our doom.

Chapter 19

Professor Layton /Phoenix save our lives/ Sam and dean decide not to hunt us

I valiantly sacrifice a Professor Layton game and Elysia sacrifices her copy of her Phoenix game well if it saves us it will be worth it I suppose it might be worth it, but only might. Then I realize Sebastian and ceil will probably need it to.

A few moments pass nothing happens then suddenly a voice calls out.

'oh my where am I' Layton asks

'in my basement in modern England' I say

'so you summoned us for what purpose' Phoenix asks

'we need you to be our lawyers' Elysia asks

'ok what did you do' Layton asks

'I am a demon so are those two' I say pointing at Sebastian and Ceil

'we are monster hunters and we need to find out if they are likely to cause harm' Sam says

'same here but we are Vampires' Elysia says pointing at Jiro

'we can do that for you' Phoenix smiles

We set up a sort of make shift court in the garden which is getting more use as somewhere to carry out death matches, Pokémon battles and trials than a garden.

We sit with our lawyers at the two wooden tables that have been dragged out side I am eating cookies by the bucket load.

'calm down' Sebastian tells me taking my hand

'who is the judge' Elysia asks

It turns out to be Munakta of all the people I could have been.

'what is your defence Lauren' Layton asks

'well I am sorry Ceil but I may have to exploit your awful childhood' I say

'no I get it' Ceil tells me

'what are you two on' Sebastian ask

'right Ceil summoned you to help him get revenge on the evil dirt bags that killed his mum and dad' I start

'I was already a demon when Ceil summoned me' Sebastian says

'then its Alois's fault I am a demon I forced you to be my butler forever' Ceil says

'I killed Alois's we will have to bring him back' I say

'England' I whisper

'what do you need' England asks

'go bring Claude and Alois back we need them take Loki' I say

He nods and runs off to carry out what I need them to do for us.

'ok then you needed a break Sebastian you met me and sort of had to turn me into a demon to save my life' I say

'I think that works' Layton agrees

'see my years of watching CSI and NCIS finally payed off' I say proud

On the other side of us.

'we will have to rely on witnesses' Phoenix tells Elysia and Jiro

'ok we will be fine' Jiro tells her

'right we are here to judge the Vampires and the Demons' Munakta says

Mikoto is laughing at him which sort of cheers me up a bit.

'stop laughing' Fushimi tells Mikoto

He stops.

'we got him' England tells me

'good job' I grin

'First witness' Sam calls

'Lauren come up and explain in your own words you and your demon family' Dean tells me

I walk up to the box we are using as the witness box.

'ok I am a demon so are those two but we are demons for a reason' I start

'continue' munakta tells me

'Ceil had a difficult childhood Sebastian who has always been a demon showed up to save him, then Alois jealous made it so Sebastian could never eat his soul so Ceil made Sebastian his butler forever' I say

'ok continue' Dean tells me

'then Sebastian needed a break and met me then to save my life due to an error of mine he turned me into a demon but I wouldn't hurt anyone if they didn't hurt my family first' I finish

'go back to Sebastian' Munakta tells me

I go back shaking slightly.

'you did very well' Ceil tells me handing me a cookie

'Elysia you next' Cas tells her

'ok well Jiro was saved from dying by another Vampire then he saved me the same way I drink animal blood or blood bags rather than an actual human' Elysia tells them

'is that it' Dean asks

'well yes' Elysia sighs

'go on go back' Cas tells her

'Claude Faustus' Munakta calls and I shrink back terrified

They see this movement as I hug Sebastian. Ceil also hugs me a move that surprises me.

'shush it's alright' Sebastian tells me

'what's wrong with her' Claude asks

I then bolt I can't stay here not with him around anyway.

'go after her Sebastian' ceil tells him

Joker also follows as he is my other best friend.

'hay it's alright' Joker tells me

'Claude' I mutter

'There is one thing that's scares me' I admit

'that would be Claude then' Sebastian replies

'there you are we have reached a decision based on the last five minutes' Cas tells us

Sebastian picks me up turning me away so I am facing his chest rather than having to look at Claude.

'just maybe you shouldn't have brought Claude back' Elysia tells me

'I knew what I was doing' I mutter

'you're a very clever demon' Sebastian tells me

'I learnt from the best' I tell him

'can I kill him again yet' I ask

'um we pardoned you as we thought you were nice' Dean tells me

'oh him I will admit I have killed him before once or twice not actually that sure' I answer

'we can't say anything as most of us have killed someone' Munakta tells him

'who did you kill' Gandalf asks

'Mikoto' Munakta admits

'hang on you killed your boyfriend but why is he here' Pippin asks

'because he was only supernatural dead' I reply

'what the hell dose that even mean' Jiro asks

'when someone is only sort of dead like has happened to me and Dean but comes back' Sam tells him

'Claude is getting away' Elysia says

'oh shit' I say as Claude vanishes

'see you should just have let me kill him' I growl

'ok you can kill him when we find him' Fushimi tells me

'see he gets me' I mutter

'stop complaining' Sebastian says kissing me

'I wasn't complaining' I tell him

Sebastian places me down I take my sword raise it high.

Within a few seconds sceptre four flank me and Elysia who really have to kill Claude again. I mean I must have killed him at least twice know.

'Were will he be any ideas will be accepted' I say

'NO idea' England tells me

'let's go to the house in the woods it where all the villains for some reason converge' Tenkei tells me

'there a useful suggestion' Elysia says

'I don't know what's even going on anymore' Cas tells us

'Sam, Dean ready to hunt some demons' I Say

'not us Claude' Ceil points out

'we knew what she meant' Dean answers

'oh ok that's good then' Ceil says

Chapter 20

I behave and don't kill Claude again/ our parents find out we got married without them

Right who knew that having a secret wedding wouldn't work out and someone would gossip (Italy) also I am getting sick of killing Claude I could be fan girling or just pestering Sebastian or eating cookies or maybe even petting cats

'I off to kill the demon' I say singing it badly to the tune of we are off to see the wizard

'wow look what effect Claude has one her' Loki sighs handing me a pop tart

'that's not a cookie' I tell him

'would this be better' Ceil says offering me a custard crème

'that's better' I tell my boss

'I think we are almost there' Elysia says

'I hear them' I mutter

'is she on drugs' Layton asks

'no she is a demon and being a vampire I hear them as well' Elysia tells them

'Your highness How are you faring' Claude ask Alois

'well not that bad for someone who should be dead' Alois says

I just growl stuffing the rest of the biscuit in my mouth. I take the sword of Sebastian then stand up to my not very tall height. Elysia is standing next to me her fangs bared in a snarl.

'wow they really don't like him' Legolas says

'oh hay Legolas' I say before fixing my gaze on Claude

'what did they do to them' Phoenix asks

'they tried to kill me, Sebastian, Ceil, Elysia the list could go on' I tell him

Then my phone rings blowing our cover really should have a better ring tone than Speeding cars.

I step out from behind the hedge glaring at the caller id and cutting off the call without answering it due to the fact they aren't important right know but I have a grudge to settle ok it's my fault he's back but still.

'oh what's that on your finger' Claude asks

I think why am I not wearing my gloves then I realise the others don't care if I do or not anymore they are used to what I am plus it might damage my ring.

'you got married' Claude gasps

'on tiny thing I should mention is that Claude has a thing for my husband which Sebastian hasn't got for him hence I am married' I tell them

'Butler stealer' Claude yells

'What the heck did he call you' Cas asks

'Butler stealer' I say

'I get it Sebastian is a butler and Claude thinks you stole him' Loki laughs

'NO POP TARTS' I Thunder

Loki squeaks and backs off.

'Right Claude down to business' Elysia tells him

'May I my young lord' I ask Ceil

'of course' Ceil tells me

'just because you don't like us' I sigh

'well you did steal him' Claude replies

'no she didn't' Elysia tells him

Claude makes a dash for Ceil but I cut him of slicing him across the middle

'Lauren look out' Munakta calls to late

Claude has stuck a knife into my ribs really even being a demon that hurts not just me either.

'Are you alright' Elysia asks

'just fine' I mutter drawing the Knife out of my side

Sebastian looks worried Shizuo and Izaya are holding him back.

'Claude I am not going to kill you' I say

'WHAT?!' England exclaims

'we should forgive and forget' Elysia tells them

'Claude I am sorry for killing you and Alois twice' I manage with a smile

'I am sorry for trying to steal your Husband' Claude admits

'oh look at that she isn't all that evil' Cas says

'I got you' Joker tells me helping me across to Sebastian who hugs me

'what you just did I am very proud of you' Sebastian tells me

'I told you that forgiveness is always a good option' Mikoto smiles

'well you would say that' munakta tells him before kissing him

'Give me a hug' Italy yells

'OH NO' Elysia groans

'what happened' Shizuo asks

'Who posted we got married' I ask calmly

'Italy what did you do' Elysia asks

'I sort of posteded that your married' Italy admits cowering behind Germany

'YOU DID WHAT' I yell

'oh dear' Fushimi gulps

'OUR parents we not to know yet' Elysia growls

'that's why she phoned' I mutter calming down know Sebastian has hold of me

'Calm down' Roman tells Elysia hugging her

'We are going to have to come up with something fast' Celty says

I am silent my face pressed into Sebastian maybe if we go somewhere they won't find us that could work I think.

'Maybe we say we got married as we didn't want fuss' Elysia says

'then we have to hid those dresses' I mutter

'maybe we just tell them the truth' Sebastian suggests

'what that I didn't want my wedding day to be messed up' I ask

'ok maybe not then' Dean says

'well it still went wrong as pitch kidnaped our husbands' Elysia admits

'no I vote going to another country' I tell them

'no' Sebastian tells me kissing me

'oh really' Claude whines

'get over it Claude' Elysia tells him

I give up while he is kissing me Sebastian picks me up how the heck he does I have not figured out yet.

'um guys your demoing' Izya tells us

'I think that's happy demoing' Thor frowns

'they demon when their happy know as well' Dagger asks

'apparently' Ceil says

'break it up guys we want to live' Sam tells us

I pull away still safely in Sebastian's arms I may have pardoned Claude but I don't trust him I'm not that stupid.

'I have it' I say

'have what' Joker asks

'A idea' I say

'we say that we did get married but we will have a proper wedding when we can afford it with our family there' I announce

'You said something smart' America says

'I am smart I just keep it hidden' I reply

'phone in my left pocket' I mutter

'I got it' Fushimi tells me

'it's a good thing Sebastian likes you' I point out

'put me down' I tell him

He places me down then takes then phone of course he can speak to my mother I don't want to have to explain that I sort of got married at 20 years.

He then hands me a rice cake grinning.

'that's not a cookie that's a blueberry rice cake' I growl

'Better for you' Ceil tells me

I stuff it in whole glaring at the pair of them.

'oh my lord she would kill anyone else' Fushimi laughs

Sebastian is calling my mum we all hold us breathe well those that actually breathe will I watch Claude.

'hello good afternoon' Sebastian says

I practically swoon at his voice darn it never gets old.

'oh yes we have an explanation' Sebastian replies

I munch another rice cake not that bad actually I think.

'you want to speak to her' Sebastian asks

I choke on my rice cake.

'she is currently indisposed' Sebastian continues

I sigh and thank the gods I have Sebastian as a husband.

'well she wants a proper wedding with the family but she wanted to get married as she wanted to make sure we had a long time married' Sebastian tells her

'I will get her to phone later' Sebastian says hanging up

'drooling' Joker tells me

I laugh and wipe my face. You know maybe I shouldn't be nice to people that have wronged us you know they won't be nice to you.

Chapter 21

Claude kidnaps my husband (ok I know he is attractive but people he is mine)/ I teach the gods about modern appliances

Right I give up I think I might just have to find someone less attractive to love

Why I should of killed Claude again.

We go back to the house to sleep its late and I have things to do. Like munch rice cakes and chill on the roof.

When I climb down from my spot I notice Sebastian hasn't come to get me which is very odd the faces I see when I walk in tells me all I need to know.

'Lauren' Fushimi warns

'Sebastian was taken by Claude and Alois' Munakta tells me

My whole world in one sentence has just turned upside down the walls start sliding then I feel my knees go out from under me I have no idea who catches me.

'I got you' Cas tells me Cas gives great hugs

I start to cry then Ceil comes over he knows how scared I am the one thing that scares me is Claude scarier is Claude having Sebastian.

'Is my sword missing' I whisper

'No its right hear' Loki tells me

Soon most of them are on the floor with me even the boss is Sebastian means a lot to the pair of us without him I have to get on with it and up hold the contract.

'Lauren you will know is he alive' Ceil asks

I sit then focus on Sebastian as sometimes I have to concentrate. I know then answer and I know why he is alive.

'alive' I tell them

'he wants to kill me not Sebastian as I took Sebastian away from him' I bring myself to say

'wow that's a little extreme but forgive me for saying this both you and Izya but he is quite attractive' Shizuo tells me

'That seems to be the issue apparently' I whine

'here have a rice cake' Loki offers

I take it and its even a blueberry one I much it sadly I want my Sebastian back.

'we kill me' I announce

'what the heck' Ceil asks

'not actually kill me fake kill me injure me enough that Sebastian knows and goes along with I am dead' I tell them

'alright then' Elysia agrees

'here you will need this' Jiro says handing me my sword

'right one of you will have to fight me' I tell them

'who' America asks

'I will' Celty says she is the only one matched in speed and strength with me the boss is not fighting me

We go outside and I hand over the sword.

'I don't like doing this' Celty admits

'just stab me' I tell her

Celty charges making sure I don't move I let her run me through leaving the sword between my ribs to make it look genuine it just hoped it worked.

'phone' America calls

'Oh hello Claude' Elysia says

'no we won't take photos we will bring the body' Elysia tells him

'ok the house in the woods see you soon' Elysia replies hanging up

'who is carrying her' Shinra asks

'I will' Fushimi says picking me up

'we might have to pull the sword out' Germany says

'no we leave it in' Roman says

They then slowly make their way to the house in the woods carrying me who is meant to be dead though I am not actually dead I pray Sebastian knows this.

They arrive knocking on the door which Claude opens the door. Sebastian is on the floor it looks like he knows thank the demon bond.

'oh she really is dead' Claude says pulling the sword out of my ribs and dropping it

'go on then' Claude sighs

'no Lauren you can't be dead' Sebastian says taking me from Fushimi

'what happened' Alois asks

'she killed herself to save Sebastian' Ceil says giving away a clue

'No' Sebastian says

He thinks I'm dead that didn't go to plan oh darn it he hands me back to Fushmi who looks like is she actually dear.

I find my voice to late as Sebastian picks up my sword and walks towards Claude with it.

'YOU KILLED HER' Sebastian yells

'Well she killed herself actually' Claude points out

'you made her do it' Sebastian says running him through

Then Claude is dead again.

'Sebastian' I croak

'you're not dead' he says

'no I am very much alive I think' I mutter

He drops the sword and Claude's body taking me from Fushimi who just looks like well you took your time in coming back.

'never do that again' Sebastian tells me sinking to the floor with me wrapped in his arms I don't think he will let of me anytime soon

'what took you so long' Elysia asks

'you knew she wasn't dead?' Sebastian asks

'yes they did and apparently it got a little too close to my heart' I tell him

'that was the most stupid plan you could of thought of' Sebastian tells me

'Oh just kiss her already' Joker tells him

So Sebastian kisses me I think despite the dead body it is a good kiss.

'oh I got blood on you' I mutter

'oh be quite and kiss me' Sebastian says pulling me back in

The other have or are disposing Claude's body when they come back they see me and Sebastian still making out.

'really guys' Ceil asks

'she's asleep know' Sebastian tells them

'no I am not' I mutter

'oh I thought you were' Sebastian replies brushing a lock of hair out of my eyes

'I think I might dye my hair again maybe back to red' I sigh

'alright we can match' Grell screams

'ok it's a good thing I like you' I mutter

Sebastian stands up with me in his arms holding me so he won't drop me though.

'let's get you back to the house' Sebastian says hugging me as close as he can

For a demon he sure is civilised well is suppose he is a butler demon I got a great husband I did

He carries me though the door then looks back.

'Shizuo would you take her a moment' Sebastian asks

'sure' Shizuo says taking me

The Sebastian turs round and dispatches Alois well he was meant to be dead so I suppose it's not as bad.

'I am never letting you get hurt again' Sebastian tells me taking me off Shizuo

'we would all do the same' Roman admits

'We would' Fushimi agrees

'maybe I should not have picked a husband who is a ruthless criminal' Elysia sighs

Sebastian has already moved me outside I wince as he jolts me.

'come on let's get you home' Sebastian tells me

'WAIT UP' Joker yells

The others follow us but being a demon Sebastian gets me to the house first he carries me upstairs after unlocking the door.

'where are you' Elysia calls

'up stairs' I say leaning on the bath tub to keep myself upright

'OH NO' Sebastian tells me

'what I wasn't going to ask you' I tell him

'alright there you are' Elysia says

She shoves Sebastian out of the bathroom.

'no get out of here' I tell him

'Here use this hair striper' Elysia tells me

We do that then rinse it out my hair is sort of a strange blonde but it will do I suppose. We put the red on my hair which is more the colour of strawberry milkshake.

She screams when she finally rinses my hair.

'it's orange not red' Elysia tells me

'I am hiding here' I tell her

'Lauren' Sebastian calls

I climb into the bath tub then cover myself with a towel.

'what is she doing' Sebastian asks then pulls the towel back

'no don't look at me' I howl

'your hair is orange' Sebastian gasps

The others have come to investigate then stop short when they see my hair.

'I turned your wardrobe green and black' Loki tells me

'I love the hair it matches mine' Yata exclaims

'oh guys I love you' I say sitting up

Then I hear a scream from downstairs I can barely walk but I jump out the bath and somehow leg it down the stairs.

I walk in to find Loki threating to kill the toaster.

'LOKI GET AWAY FROM MY TOASTER' I yell

'well the pop tart box indicated this magic thing that you call a toaster can be used to heat my pop tarts' Loki says mystified

I laugh as this is the best thing I have ever seen in my entire life I think it's time we taught them about the modern world.

'Right time to teach you lot about the modern world' I Giggle

'oh look what I taught her' Undertaker giggles

'Find your own wife she is mine' Sebastian tells him

With that we go to teach the gods about the modern world which is weird.

Chapter 22 Loki turns the toaster into a death Frisbee/ Why not have one more vampire in our lives

At that moment Loki decides he can't be bothered with the toaster and yanks it out from the wall good thing it's not on then throws it across the room where it smacks roman upside the head and knocks him out.

'Loki' England yells

I push between my best friend and her Husband as there is so much blood and she be a vampire.

'Roman' I ask

No response shit maybe he is dead so I poke him he is alive but only just only one thing for it well I like vampires so you know.

'you are going to have to vampire him' I say

The world then is silent. Elysia steps forwards then sits next to her fallen husband who new toasters where that bad for your health.

'um how do I do this' Elysia asks

'bite him and then give him some of your blood' Jiro tells her

She follows his instructions nothing happens then Roman gaps.

'Why are you looking at me like that' Roman asks

'why do I have fangs?!' He asks

'Vampire you are' I reply

'why AM I A VAMPIRE' Roman asks

'well Loki tried to accidently kill you with the toaster' England tells him

'so to save you plus for you to remain with me forever you got turned into a vampire' Elysia tells him

'ok next question why does mine and Laurens hair know match' Roman asks taking it well

'it was an accident' I snap

'here have a cookie' Ceil tells me handing me a digestive

'no happy with these' I say munching a rice cake

'good lord' I say picking up the remains of the toaster

'I give up' I yell storming off

'leave her' Ceil tells Sebastian

I walk to the woods it's the one place I find calming as long as no one follows me.

'There you are' Sebastian tells me

'was it the hair' I mutter

'well it is rather bright' he admits kissing me

Ok most people would think here this is weird but we are married ok maybe it is weird.

'how is he taking the whole vampire thing' I ask pulling away

'alright' Sebastian says pulling me back

I know he is up to something but I don't care for once.

'what happened' I mumble

'this' He replies picking up my sword

Darn thought he might have missed the fact the tip of it is missing

'you noticed then' I sigh pulling away

'you keep holding your side and I know I can feel when you're in pain don't forget it' Sebastian tells me

He gently picks me up making sure my bad side is close to him then he carries me back to the house.

'shinra upstairs know' Sebastian tells him

'you found her' Shinra sighs

Sebastian places me in the bathroom holding my hand.

'Look the other way' Shinra tells me

I press my face against Sebastian then wince.

'shush I am right here' Sebastian tells me

'all done' Shinra says

'that's the second time I have had to do that' he points out

I hobble out of the bathroom. Then down the stairs.

'give it here' mikoto says fixing my sword again

'you are allowed not where near sharp objects' Elysia tells me

I just laugh at this I'm not that bad I think.

'it's late we should go and sleep' Undertaker giggles

'you made me a coffin' Roman gasps

It is red of course with a phenionx on it in bronze he climbs in the Elysia into hers I make a run for my chair and claim it.

The others just find an empty spot I am awakened next morning by hearing Sebastian talk about me.

'no I don't like her' Sebastian says

'Then tell her' Ceil replies

I then sneak out hoping they don't notice I am gone. I take the car and put my foot down on the accelerator by they will have heard the engine it's too late and they will find the note.

'oh dear she thought I meant her' Sebastian gasps

'we weren't meaning her I meant no offence Mey-rin you in that way I am married' Sebastian tells her

Meanwhile town.

My phone rings seeing its him I hang up.

'she isn't anywhere' Dean tells him

'one place left to look' Joker tells them

'to town' they agree

Where I am

I give it not long till they turn up know.

I take it back they are here my hair will give me away so I pull up my hood too late.

They have seen me.

'get back' I tell Sebastian

'I wasn't talking about you' He tells me

'I promise with my whole demons heart I love you' Sebastian tells me

'then who are you on about' I ask

Then I find out the truth behind what he was saying.

Chapter 23 who Sebastian was talking about/ Italy gets dropped out of a window

'oh no I was talking about Mey-rin I was making sure she was kept at bay you know she had a thing for me' Sebastian tells me

'You know most people hear have a thing for you' Celty tells him

'not helping' Shinra tells her

'I promise I love you' Sebastian tells me

'not good enough' I snap

I take of my ring then smile my most evil smile I cannot wait to give my demands.

I then think and put my ring back on.

'come here' I tell him

He gets up and I stand up on tiptoes then I look straight into his eyes then kiss him.

'I thought she might have punched him' Shizuo says

I pull away then punch him.

'she punched him' Izya says thrilled

'good on you go girl' Seri says

'ow that actually hurt' Sebastian mutters

'It hurt her as well' Ceil points out

'worth it' I say

'do you forgive me know' Sebastian asks

'oh I already had just wanted to punch you' I chuckle

He just looks at me like where did you even come from also like um people are staring at us so you might want to do something fast.

Then my friend walks past us yes sally.

'Lauren' She asks

'hide me' I mutter

'to late' Elysia tells me

'hay sally and Steve' I Smile

'be nice' Mikoto tells me

'what is that on your finger' Steve asks

'her wedding ring' Grell tells him

'you got married' Steve asks

'so did I' Elysia tells him

'when the heck did that happen guys' Sally asks

'two days ago' Roman tells us his fangs showing

'fangs' Munakta tells him

'I am sure he wasn't a vampire' Sally says

'no but Loki tried to murder him by accident with a toaster' England tells her

'ok speak later' I say dragging Sebastian away

'my lord that was close' Elysia mutters

'close its only 10 am' I say

'let's go home' Dean suggests

'yea home' Sam agrees

'wait a moment' I tell them ducking past Sebastian to milles cookies

I return a few moments later with huge boxes of cookies.

'are they all for you' Thor asks

'no they are for all of us' I tell them

'ah you are awesome' Loki tells me

'we maybe should get a new toaster' England suggests

Romans face is like oh no we aren't I think he may have developed a slight thing against them and Loki for that matter you know as he is the one that threw it across the room and almost murdered my best friends husband with the bloody thing. I already bought one though which is hind sight wasn't a good idea on my part I suppose who knew.

'you mean this toaster' I ask

'ah get back with that thing' Roman shrieks

'Loki you broke him' Elysia growls hugging Roman

'it's not my fault the magic box is evil' Loki mutters

'Sebastian take me home please' I whisper

'of course my Lady' Sebastian says leading me and Ceil off to my car

'right how long till they know we have gone' Ceil asks stealing a double chocolate cookie

'not long that's the impala behind us' Sebastian says

I put my foot down and floor the beetle which will never be able to out run the impala until I come up with a mad idea I turn left and go down the back road which the impala won't get down.

'why are we going this way' Ceil yells

'it's faster' I say taking a sharp bend

We pull up to the house as promised also still alive as promised.

'right we are going to freak them out' I say parking

I leave the car their then drag them plus shopping inside the house then tell them to hide then we hear voices.

'the car is here where the heck are they' America asks

'BOO!' I yell brandishing the toaster

'what the heck' Roman yells

I start to laugh then shake as laugh so hard points to me the demon who is evil not adorable like they all seem to think I am so not true I was evil way before I was a demon.

'Oh if we are playing that game' Elysia sighs

'Claude' Shizuo says

I drop the toaster then go for my sword just in case he has come back to life again I wouldn't be surprised If he has.

'really girls stop being so childish' Sebastian tells us

'Claude' I mutter

'he isn't here' Sebastian tells me hugging me

I nod I am not feeling great in fact I feel sick demons don't get sick then I am shivering in Sebastian's arms. I then not proud of this throw up all over him.

'What's wrong' Elysia asks

'I don't know' Sebastian says pained

'one thing maybe she had that bit of blade in her side so long it poisoned her' Grell offers

'grell that is the most sensible thing you have ever said' Will tells him

'it would make sense' Sebastian oblivious to the sick

'right I will help her into the bath' Elysia tells them

They carry me up the stairs that's Sebastian and Joker then Elysia leaves me to bathe in peace I don't throw up again until out of the bath.

I then wander to my old room and give up a knock on the door startles me its Sebastian who knows I will pull through but won't leave my side as that's who he is. Ceil order him to as well so he can't actually say no.

'you said no more secrets' Sebastian mutters

'I am sorry I just didn't want to upset you more' I say

He smiles then picks me up after I tell him I won't throw on him again he then tucks me in then lays down next to me I think score.

'demons don't need to sleep but I think I might' I yawn before falling asleep

Not sure how long later but I wake up and hear shouting no wait drunken shouting oh I am asleep checks phone an hour that's it.

'I need to get up' I moan

'help' Ceil yells bursting in

'really knock in future' I tell him

'sorry they are really drunk' Ceil tells me

'what' Sebastian asks

'pick me up' I tell him

He picks me up Ceil grabs the bin in case I throw up again.

We get down the stairs I so know Dean started this with the help of France I'm not stupid.

'GUYS' I Yell

Then I notice four locked coffins see Elysia once more had nothing to do with this.

'get them out of the coffins' I growl

Shizuo unlocks the coffins and lets four very mad vampires out of them they all look like we will get you back even Kitoro

'put me down please' I ask I get put down

'WINCHESTERS' I BELLOW

'It was France actually' Cas tell me

Then we hear a scream from upstairs in the kitchen we run up ok they run up I sort of stumble up the steps.

'France put Italy down and step away from the window' Elysia tells him

France then drops Italy out of the window with a loud crunch I don't want to look but I make myself look I think Italy might be dead or nearly dead and I don't help by collapsing the world tilts then I am on the ground.

'help Italy I will not be going anywhere' I whimper

'Sebastian if you're ok go help with Italy' I tell him

'I will stay with her go' Joker tell him sitting next to me

They run out of the room to help the fallen Italy I just stay fallen on the ground.

Chapter 24 Why they thought they could get away with the drunken party/ The best marriage proposal in history.

'Lauren let's get you down the stairs' Joker tells me

'you know you won't be able to carry me' I mutter

'no but still' Joker says

We somehow make it down the stairs.

'I have to ask ye something' Joker tells me

'What' I ask

'well you know Sebastian' Joker asks

'yes I know him he's my husband' I reply

'could you ask him not to be so scary' Joker asks

'he's a demon it's what he does hang on your saying I'm not scary' I realise

'he has to not be scary or you have to be scary' Joker tells me

'then I chose me being scary' I tell him

'what are you talking about' America sighs

'me being scary know apparently' I say

'Italy is alive' England tells us

Me oh lord no more vampires thank the gods.

'Ok how is he' I ask

'slightly squashed thank goodness you guys put the bin bags there' Loki grins

'France' I growl

France runs trips and falls also feeling better know so can actually catch him which I do.

'what the heck were you doing' I ask

'Having fun that's what' France mumbles

'apologise to Italy' England tells him

'FRANCE' I SAY DEMONING

'sorry Italy lauren don't kill me' France squeaks

'better Italy have a hug' I say taking him from Sebastian

'Lauren' joker whines

'oh shut up' I snap

'ok she is evil know' Dagger says

'oh shut up the lot of you' I snap again

'ok be nice to her she can kill us all you know' Dean tells them

'oh I could but I won't yet' I growl

'ah Italy your awake did the mean France drop you' I ask

'Lauren' Italy says hugging me

I put him down on the sofa then stalk across the room and pick up a bottle of blueberry vodka.

'who drank my vodka' I ask

'WHO drank by cider' Elysia asks

'I think I drank the vodka' England admits

'me the cider you didn't have any mead' Thor tells us

'you can't even get drunk' Sebastian points out not helpful

'I can try' Downing the rest of the vodka

'Try this' Kusagni offers handing me a glass

'what's in that' Roman asks

'black vodka, tequila, snaps (peach) and jack Daniels' Kusagni tells him

'your testing it on us because we are immortal aren't you' Elysia asks taking her glass

'well yea' Kusagni tells us

Demons do get drunk apparently I learn this shortly.

'then I told him that it was my duck' I explain

'you got her drunk' Dean laughs

'demons are very sophisticated even when drunk' I hiccup

'so are vampire' Elysia adds

'and hobbits' merry adds I high five him across the room

'sorry' I hiccup

'it's ok I'm good' merry calls

'no more' Roman tells his wife

'you as well' Sebastian tells me

'no I am fine' I giggle legging it

Then I fall on my face ok maybe he had a point.

'Drinking contest' Grell asks

'yea we are in' Elysia says pulling me to my feet

We are against Shizuo not fair Grell really Dean we are screwed and Legolas not asking I bet Gimli told him to do it though. Munakta also joins us I have an idea why.

'Tequila' I mutter

Kusagni has something to answer for after this.

'Ready' Fushimi says

I am glad I am a demon a human would hang on Shizuo isn't dead yet then he falls over one down Legolas follows, then dean which shocks me a bit then Grell just me Elysia and Munakta left.

'drop out' I hiss

Elysia gets the hint and gives in I follow a few seconds late leaving Munakta the winner I hiccup then grin Elysia understood my message.

'you have to do one thing for us' I tell Munakta

I whisper in his ear that he has to propose to mikoto that he had to drink to get the courage to ask him. He shakes his head.

'we will ask for you' Fushimi says having caught on

'fine then' Munakta sighs

'Mikoto' Elysia yells

Its only 4pm when I look at the clock why has this gone on so long this day.

'what do you want' Mikoto asks

'not us' Yata tells him

'bad drunk demon' Sebastian tells me

I just giggle.

'Mikoto would you marry me' Munakta asks falling off the table he stood on

'what was that' Mikoto asks

'wait a sec let's try that again' I mutter pulling munakta to his feet

'Will you marry me Mikoto' Munakta asks once more

'I will Resi' Mikoto says taking Munakta from me and kissing him

I think what the heck and kiss Sebastian the other couples are all soon kissing as well most of us may be too drunk to remember this however which is a good thing.

'on thing' mikoto asks

'what' munakta asks pulling away

'no ring' Mikoto tells him

I am not sure to be freaked out or not at the fact Munakta has a ring (maybe before murdering him he wanted to marry Mikoto?).

He slides the ring onto Mikotos finger before kissing him again I have never seen anything so cute in my entire life.

'you're so pretty' Elysia tells Roman taking his hat and patting him on the head

'how drunk are they' Legolas asks

'I think very' Sebastian says

'me drunk I am fine' I tell them

'alright then what are you' Ceil asks

'vampire no that's Elysia I am a demon' I tell them

'NO you're the vampire wait no I am' Elysia mutters

'Sebastian you are very handsome' I say trying to get out of it

'ok you two are coming with us' Roman tells us

'put me down' Elysia snaps

I try to run then fall over then get picked up by Sebastian who just sighs.

They carry us up the stairs and put us in my room.

'we locked the window' Sebastian says pocketing the key

Then they walk out.

Soon we both are asleep and sleep until the next day from then which is a good thing as we would have murdered the others for what they did while we slept. When I wake up from my slumber Sebastian is next to me.

Chapter 25 The day after the night before (the story of a hungover demon and vampire)/ I accidently start the apocalypse (so an accident)

'when did you get here' I ask prodding him with a foot

'I have been here most of the night' He answers

Roman is asleep on the floor next to Elysia apparently I stole the bed well it is my bed sort of.

'don't go down stairs' Roman suggests siting up

'why do you say that' Elysia mumbles

'no not the curtains' I groan shrinking back

'hungover much' Roman asks

'you didn't answer our question' Elysia moans

'um the basement is sort of trashed' Roman tells her

'painkillers' I whimper

'here no don't take that many' Sebastian tells me

'oh shut up you have a tiny fraction of this hangover demon bond is handy sometimes' I grumble throwing about 8 aspirin down my neck

Elysia then takes just as many. I stand up look at myself in the mirror I look awful.

'not looking' Elysia says she is the kind of vampire that can still see herself in the mirror

I stagger down the stairs Sebastian just looks amused Ceil comes out of Elysia's old room apparently he stayed in their last night.

I then fall down the stairs Elysia helps me back up then we both give up and sit down before the respective husbands pick us up.

'Hungover much' Ceil asks

'maybe' Elysia admits

We get into the basement it looks like Godzilla attacked it me having a slight panic attack in Sebastian's arms.

'breathe' Joker tells me

'I don't breathe did you not drink' I ask

'I did not as much as you' Joker tells me he appears to be covered in glitter

'mew I made them sparkle' neko tells us

'aw look at those two' Elysia says looking at Mikoto and Munakta

'get me a bucket or three of water' I ask wincing at the sunlight

Joker wakes Dagger and the troop to go fulfil my request.

'oh and cleaning supplies' Sebastian calls

I turn and burry my face into his chest to keep away from the light it's so bright.

'demons shouldn't get hung over' I moan

'don't drink then' Fushimi yawns

'What happened' Mikoto asks

'didn't I ask you something last night' Munakta asks

'that would be you getting married' Elysia tells them

'no loud noises' I squeak

'hungover demon and vampire' Shizuo says

Then Joker and the others return with what I asked for which is good.

'don't even think about putting me down' I tell Sebastian

'I have to put you down if you want this place cleaned up…' He stops when he sees my face

'since it was us we will clean up' Shinra tells us

I purr happily.

'she purrs' Anna asks

'I think she is a cat at heart' Neko tells them

'that's why they get on so well then' Fushimi chuckles

'did I really ask you to marry me' Munakta asks

'this is proof' I say getting my phone out of Sebastian's pocket

'how did you know that was there' He asks

'you would have taken it last night' I sigh pressing the play button on a video I pass the phone over

'you did' Mikoto gasps

'let's leave them to it and clean up' Germany suggests so that's what we do ok they do

Sebastian sets me on my bean bag which survived somehow Italy who is slight maimed from his window fall is on the sofa un harmed everyone likes Italy though.

'I will help' I say wandering over

'so will I' Elysia announces

We don't really help just hide in the corners and whine is what we actually do to be honest. I sneak up on Sebastian though when he comes near and kiss him I manage to rugby tackle him as have him off guard.

'stop that you are a young lady' He complains

I don't pay any attention and continue to play fight before he kisses me as he sits up pulling me in for a hug at the same time.

'Roman' Elysia calls then she pounces on the poor guy

Mikoto and Munakta have given up and are hugging on the chair. Grell is hugging Will, will actually looks happy. Fushimi is kissing Yata which is cute. Izya is actually hugging Shizuo who looks shocked but kisses him anyway. Prussia is hugging Hungary which sounds weird. Plus, they are not very couple like. Celty is hugging shinra they can't actually kiss. Loki has pulled England onto his lap and is feeding him pop tarts that is normal.

'we didn't get very far with this cleaning thing' Shiro sighs

'actually I did it' Kusagni sounds so proud

'that's because you love order' I mutter

I pull away from Sebastian.

'can I summon someone' I ask

'as long as it's not evil likely to kill us' Ceil tells me

'oh they won't I am sure of it' I tell them bounding up to the cauldron

'yu gioh' I call

'that's who you want' Elysia asks

'It was my first anime' I tell them

Still nothing darn I yell louder and loud rumble emanates from the cauldron I think I might have done something wrong.

'that's exodia' Elysia gulps

'shit I think I have just begun the end of the world' I shout

Then he charges through the wall into the world.

What will happen to us will we live? Have I started the end of the world? I think I may have done to be honest but I most likely have. Will Mikoto and Munakta get married? Will there actually be a world for them to get married in? What happens to Italy?

Find out in the next sequel (oh yes there is going to be another one). Titled I may have just started the apocalypse.


End file.
